


I'm the boy in the bubble, but then came trouble

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fiesty Byun Baekhyun, Fight Club - Freeform, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spit Kink, Street Fighter Park Chanyeol, Teasing, True Mates, Use of the word “pussy” a lot 😭, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “I like to be impressed,” Baekhyun purred, spinning his sucker in his fingers before he was leaning over to press it an inch away from Chanyeol’s mouth, “Can you impress me?”“I’ll certainly try.” The alpha grabbed the candy from his hand to pop it in his own mouth.(In which Baekhyun spends his free time watching alphas fight in a warehouse, but can’t help being interested in the rumors surrounding notorious fighter Park Chanyeol)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 47
Kudos: 291
Collections: Best Of CB's Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Baekhyun had seen him around before, a lot actually.

They ran in the same waves, and even though they’d never spoken he was determined to change that.

Park Chanyeol was _known_ as being a fantastic fighter, amazing really, and Baekhyun had still yet to see him fight.

It was amusing to him seeing as they always saw each other _at_ fights, at parties where bets would be placed, where they’d watch people bleed.

Chanyeol was renowned for being the best from this profession - fighting, street fights, he was fucking good.

That’s why Baekhyun was _here,_ he wanted to see if the rumors were true or not.

Yet, he'd been coming for months and Chanyeol always did the same exact things.

He'd come in, drawing a crowd just because of who he _was._

Everyone used to anticipate a fight, but Chanyeol never was the one to volunteer here.

Baekhyun was somewhat disappointed, he'd been waiting a long time for the alpha to do _something,_ but the omega kept coming for one reason.

The _looks_ Chanyeol gave him, the lust, the appreciation of his form.

Baekhyun knew he was nice looking, that’s practically how he lived, sugar daddy to sugar daddy, but never letting things last long enough for them to get sexual.

He _really_ wasn’t into old pervy betas who were insecure due to their status, ones who tried to play him like a fiddle and order him as an alpha would.

It was funny, because Baekhyun wouldn’t even let an alpha speak to him rudely at all, he'd sooner spit at them and scream innocently until an alpha came to his defense before he could be harmed.

Baekhyun was the smartest out of all relationships, and he was the one in charge.

 _But,_ he wouldn’t mind being played a bit if it was _Park Chanyeol,_ the alpha always giving him looks across the room, watching.

Baekhyun’s leather pants were on his hips tightly, and he had his legs spread a bit as he leaned back into his seat with a sucker in his hand.

He'd always given Chanyeol looks too - Baekhyun was popular around here, as a bitch, as an escort basically - but he never had the alpha _actually_ come speak to him.

So, when he placed the sucker to his mouth and gave a show of placing it on his lips to lick at, he was _surprised_ at Chanyeol pulling away from his group.

Baekhyun promptly placed his sucker between his teeth and grinned.

There was a loud clashing in the corner of the room, a fight either starting or ending, Baekhyun didn’t care or know - his friend and roommate Kyungsoo brought him here because his boyfriend Jongin had a hand in taking bets.

The perks of Jongin being a rich alpha.

Baekhyun hummed to himself, twisting to look at the tall, broad alpha walking over, throwing his legs over the arm of his chair.

The warehouse that they were in had been so worn out months ago, but Baekhyun could really see how much work people had been putting into them, the furniture was actually decent, there was a proper fighting ring.

Hell, months ago Baekhyun had been busy eye fucking Chanyeol just standing against a spiderweb covered wall.

“What are you up to, sweetheart?” 

Baekhyun flicked his eyes up to look at him, feigning non interest as he sighed and looked up at the light flickering above him intently.

Okay, so the warehouse was definitely not perfect.

“Hey, puppy.” Chanyeol commented louder, laying a hand on Baekhyun’s chin.

Out of reflex the omegas mouth pulled into a scowl and he gripped the others wrist firmly.

Chanyeol only _laughed_ while in the past Baekhyun had men begging for another chance when they’d laid a hand on him without permission.

_Why did Baekhyun think his lack of fear was hot?_

Like Chanyeol _knew_ he was worthy enough for another look.

And he _very_ much was.

“You think you can touch me?” Baekhyun questioned, a small smirk on his face as his chin was tilted up. “You’re not _my_ alpha.” 

Chanyeol actually snorted, he knelt down to a level that _should_ make Baekhyun offended to be seen as so small, but Chanyeol was just _huge._ “Puppy, you have a million alphas.” 

Baekhyun smirked a bit at the nearly envious tone, humming and pulling his nearly gone sucker from his cheek, licking his lips as he watched Chanyeol place a hand on his knee.

It _swamped_ his knee, warm and huge.

Fuck, that was hot.

“Actually,” The omega grinned cheekily, “The truth is I have _no_ alpha. Just lots who want to be, where do you fall into the equation, _baby.”_

Chanyeol’s face got even more confident if possible, brow raising the smallest bit as he squeezed Baekhyun’s knee, trailing a palm to his thigh a bit. “I guess I’m just in your list of alphas, so what exactly are you looking for, _baby.”_

Baekhyun honestly hadn’t been expecting such a question, the truth is he had no answer.

He wouldn’t just say that and seem so vulnerable for the alpha though, he had to pretend that he was the kind of omega that hung from an alphas arm like a gift and that _enjoyed_ wearing leather pants all the time.

The truth was he liked attention, but he also just liked a nice alpha to smile at him every once in a while.

He really didn’t know if Chanyeol could fulfill that, but there was a _maybe_ in the back of his mind.

Baekhyun shifted up into his seat to sit properly, leaning over with a thoughtful noise, tapping his sucker on his mouth. “Well.”

Chanyeol made a gruff noise of encouragement, knelt down and leaning on his own knees with eyes staring into Baekhyun. “I’m listening, sweetheart.” 

The way he spoke was similar to someone taking notes or repeating to remember something, very cute.

“I like to be _impressed,”_ Baekhyun purred finally, spinning his sucker in his fingers before he was leaning over to press it an inch away from Chanyeol’s mouth, “Can you impress me?” 

_“I’ll certainly try.”_ The alpha grabbed the candy from his hand to pop it in his own mouth, casting a shadow over Baekhyun as he winked, “I’ll see you around, puppy.” 

Baekhyun never found _puppy_ much of a fitting endearment for himself, yet it sounded so hot coming from Chanyeol.

***

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol next week, exactly seven days later.

Only he was in for a shock.

One that he honestly was flustered over, even if he made sure that externally it wasn’t shown.

Chanyeol was friends with the owner of the warehouse, Minseok, a rather shady alpha that Baekhyun was _pretty_ sure was in a gang, but he couldn’t help being surprised the alpha would do something like this for him. 

Apparently, Chanyeol had come early, and when Baekhyun walked in there was a _huge_ red and gold chair beside the fighting ring, one that was fit only for the victors of rounds.

Baekhyun hadn’t expected to be shoved into it, he hadn’t expected for Sehun, one of the groupies, to tell him that Chanyeol wanted him to have a good view - he hadn’t expected the flowers so cheesily laid beside the chair.

 _Fuck,_ was it _possible_ that Baekhyun found an alpha that could both be his sugar daddy and _also_ genuinely please him.

A _boyfriend_ even? 

He smirked at the thought and made a show of tossing an arm behind his head and sitting sideways in the chair as people began to fill in the room. 

“You're a diva.” 

Baekhyun grinned and kicked at Kyungsoo as the other dragged a flimsy, metal chair beside him to sit down. “I’m so fucking him.” 

“Don’t fucking kick me,” The other omega shoved Baekhyun’s legs off the arm and Baekhyun scowled as he righted himself in his seat. “And secondly, what if he doesn’t win? What then?” 

Baekhyun hadn’t thought that far but he just hummed and picked at the pocket of his ripped jeans. “Guess we’ll see how he handles a loss. You know I don’t like crybabies.” 

“You like anything with a dick.” 

Baekhyun couldn't deny that and giggled as he shifted to bring his knees under him, anticipating eyes looking around the warehouse.

He felt like he'd been waiting forever, and at this point he was growing tired of waiting - which really didn’t say much when he got impatient the second he didn’t have attention.

Baekhyun really didn’t have to wait much longer though, because soon enough crowds were drawing close to the ring, so thick he couldn’t see the entrance at all.

All it took was a sharp boom of the microphone being plugged in for him to feel adrenaline rush his veins and for him to get excited and perch up on his knees.

 _“Everyone, let’s welcome Kim Jinsung, a newbie to our small family, but let…”_ The newbie looked older than Chanyeol, probably about five years if Baekhyun had to guess, heavyset and not nearly as muscular as the other alpha.

Baekhyun literally blanked out the rest as he saw Chanyeol walk towards the side of the ring.

 _Fuck,_ was it possible that within a week someone could become even more attractive? Because Park Chanyeol certainly did.

The omega chewed his lip to restrain doing something embarrassing like calling out to him, because Chanyeol looked _that good_ in a tank top that was cut all the way down the sides and torn jeans, he was standing there speaking to Minseok while pulling his hair back in a bun.

Baekhyun wasn't much for eyeballing others for this long, but he _knew_ no matter what he was fucking Chanyeol by the end of the night - winner or not, he just needed a good fuck and who better to ask for it than the alpha he'd been eye fucking for months.

There was a murmur of _Park Chanyeol, also known as Loey_ through the speakers and Baekhyun released a noise very unlike himself as Chanyeol ducked under the red ropes of the ring before looking around.

Looking right at him. 

Baekhyun planned on feigning disinterest, he truthfully did, but as soon as the alpha sent him a closed mouth grin and waved, he was putty and threw his head back in a loud laugh he knew the other probably couldn’t hear over the commotion. Chanyeol was _really_ cute for an alpha about to fuck someone up.

“Someone looks too excited for their own good.” 

“I know he’s going to win.” 

“I _was_ talking about Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo snickered and reached over to loop a finger around Baekhyun’s belt loop and yank him down into the seat firmly. “But you just outed yourself, less work I need to do to get a confession outta you.” 

At this point Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck, he just shooed the hand off of him and watched the two alphas ready to fight with predatory eyes glaring into each other. 

He knew it wasn’t personal, they just had to pretend to hate each other, but he also knew that a lot of shit was started because of these fights. 

He wondered how much shit Chanyeol got into after these. 

_“For all newcomers, here are the rules: no hitting below the waist, no cheap shots - come on, we’re all watching, don’t be a pussy, no hitting when the opponent looks dazed, tap out before you get knocked on your ass - that just looks embarrassing. And most of all, don’t be a little bitch when you lose.”_

Baekhyun laughed at Jongin's ranting in the microphone, twisting to see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

He was positive Jongin placed a shit ton of money on Chanyeol tonight - it was hard to even find opponents for him Baekhyun had heard.

Apparently it wasn’t that the alpha didn’t want to fight on the nights Baekhyun showed up, it was that they either couldn’t find a new opponent or he just missed Chanyeol’s fight that night.

Baekhyun _did_ have a real job, unfortunately, he didn’t get paid to sit on his ass here and watch alphas play the _Who’s dick is bigger?_ game. 

He got paid to smile prettily at old sugar daddies sometimes, but that wasn’t a real job, and he'd drop the idea of ever considering going after a new sugar daddy if Park Chanyeol was even half the alpha he had heard him to be.

He giggled under his breath and jumped out of the chair, ignoring the hiss from Kyungsoo as he approached the ring, walking around to get around people placing bets and blocking the area. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun licked his lips and grabbed the red ropes as he leaned over as soon as he had chocolate eyes on him, “Fuck him up, _baby.”_

Chanyeol looked more than entertained by that, lip quirking up and twisting around to face his opponent. 

Baekhyun had been so interested in staring at Chanyeol’s broad shoulders he didn’t even register the call for the match to start until there was a large hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

“You can eyefuck him from back here, babe,” Sehun laughed.

Baekhyun scowled and elbowed the alpha, but listened because he didn’t really want to catch a hit from an alpha. 

Plus, Chanyeol looked _so fucking hot._

He looked like a predator circling prey as he walked around the ring without so much as blinking.

The other alpha, who’s name Baekhyun had already forgotten, made a quick, rookie mistake and tried to hit Chanyeol in the face too fast.

It made Baekhyun tsk because even _he_ knew it was such a risky move to go for a face hit right away.

Chanyeol was no rookie though, and it showed in how fast he grabbed the others wrist and delivered a punch to the alphas gut, yanking his arm and throwing him towards the ropes.

Jinsung looked shocked, then _pissed_ as he shoved off the ropes and came rushing at Chanyeol.

“Come on, kid!” Chanyeol laughed and ducked out of the way to turn around and shove the alpha that looked much older than him away from him with a bounce in his step that showed how quick he was, “I’m not even _bleeding_ yet!” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure exactly if Chanyeol was _trying_ to bleed, but the alpha sort of earned the punch to the jaw for that, too busy laughing to pay attention.

Baekhyun snickered because Chanyeol looked like he knew he deserved the hit too. 

Chanyeol's head turned to the side and his shoulders raised with his chuckle as he grabbed his lip, it was slightly split now, a bead of red rolled down the side of his chin.

But his eyes turned dark, swirling with amusement.

He didn’t retaliate right away, he didn’t have a chance to because the heavyset alpha was delivering a kick to the back of his knee like a _cheater_ trying to get Chanyeol on the floor.

It _was_ cheating, everyone in the place knew it - no hitting below the waist because dick shots were pussy moves. 

Chanyeol wasn’t a crying bitch though, he wasn’t going to throw a fit and call the match for that.

The crowds only got louder and some called out “ _cheater”_ for him, but others looked excited at the rare incident.

Baekhyun growled under his breath and shoved Sehun's hand off his arm to shove closer to the ring. “Go, Chanyeol! Come on, alpha!” 

He hadn’t a clue if he could even be heard over the chaos, but he was sure as hell going to _try._

“Fucker,” Chanyeol scoffed and took a shot at hitting the man in the ribs - it landed, but the alpha didn’t stop there.

He had an angry furrow to his brows and grabbed a handful of Jinsungs shirt to knee the alpha right in the stomach, immediately after that he used his ankle to lock around Jinsungs and at the same time shoved him, causing the alpha to trip and fall on hands and knees coughing for the air that was knocked out of him.

Baekhyun swore he wasn’t a psychopath, but he beamed at the gross, bloody coughing Jinsung did. _“Go, baby! Get him Loey!”_

Chanyeol kicked him in the ribs,and didn’t look away from him for a second, “You done?” He taunted, “Call it, asshole! Call the match!”

Alphas _rarely_ called matches, too much pride, so they always looked _so_ stupid getting knocked out when given a choice to walk it off.

Chanyeol didn’t really have a choice, and Baekhyun felt excited when Chanyeol reached down and slammed Jinsung’s head against the floor of the ring, earning a bunch of cries of excitement and even some booing from those who probably just lost hundreds.

The omega put his hands behind his back and bounced on his toes impatiently.

Chanyeol won at the small cost of bruised fists and a crack at the corner of his mouth, Baekhyun could literally feel how wet he was getting because of such a show of strength, the instincts in him screaming at him as he looked at the alpha.

Chanyeol was climbing out and leaving the round body on the floor behind him as he walked out of the ring, shaking a hand out on his way to the betting table.

Baekhyun was trying to be patient, he really was, but he released an excited laugh and started booking it towards the alpha.

 _“Chanyeol!”_ He yelled as he latched onto the alphas arm, shaking the fabric of his shirt for not even a full moment before the alpha was giving him attention with a wide grin.

He saw Chanyeol shove a wad of cash in his pocket before the alpha grabbed his hand and was chuckling at his dramatics, “What’s up, puppy?” He smirked teasingly, running his other hand through his slightly sweaty hair.

The omega literally growled. It was nearly midnight. He'd been worked up all day, and he was going to throw a _fit_ until he had a cock in his womb. 

“Alpha…” Baekhyun cooed, curling his hands in Chanyeol's tank top with warning eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you all _day.”_

Something like surprise filled Chanyeol’s eyes, but it was gone before Baekhyun could call him out on it, and instead it was replaced with the alpha running a hand down the back of his neck and leaning down a bit. “Did I impress you? Live up to your expectations?”

Baekhyun’s nose flared as he took in the scent from Chanyeol of pure _alpha,_ he was sweating and his scent was really strong now. 

It made the omega that more impatient, and he reached up to grab the nape of Chanyeol's neck and pull him down, lips pressing to his ear. “If you don’t fuck me now, you might _never_ have the chance again.” 

Chanyeol made a choking noise by the time Baekhyun was pulling back with an innocent smile and grabbing the tips of the alphas fingers with a grin, “Wanna play with me, _alpha?”_ He cooed, “Do you know how hard it is to win me over? And look at you, Chanyeol, the winner! Your prize is _me!_ I’m all yours for tonight, babe!” 

_Everyone_ knew how hard it was to win Baekhyun over, the little mynx ran in circles around people that showed him interest first - and if they came onto him right away it turned him off just as fast as he turned others on.

Baekhyun really was hard to please. _A bitch,_ really.

“You _fucking tease.”_ Chanyeol hissed at him, grabbing the omegas hand and turning to pull him towards the back door of the warehouse, earning an excited squeak from Baekhyun who hurried to keep up.

“Alpha is _this_ impatient, huh!” He teased loudly as Chanyeol pulled him around, “Has it been a while for you? Poor baby, we can fix that!”

Baekhyun knew he was being a bitch but he heard Chanyeol hiss as he flung a metal door open and it made him cackle.

It seemed Chanyeol took him behind the warehouse, so Baekhyun giggled and began looking around for a car or something that he’d been expecting the alpha to fuck him in, but instead he was met with large hands pushing him against the cold, grey metal of the warehouse and hot breath in his face as Chanyeol trapped him under his chest.

Instantly he preened and lifted his head to catch the alphas mouth. 

Chanyeol tasted a bit like iron and Baekhyun knew it was because of the cut in his lip, but it didn’t turn him off at all - in fact it made him whine and lick over the wound a few times, hand petting down the alphas front and feeling ripples of muscle beneath his palm.

The fighter kissed rather ferociously, a hand gripping Baekhyun’s hip and dipping fingers under his waistband all the while licking into his mouth like he was learning every inch of his tongue.

 _“Chanyeol…”_ Baekhyun moaned and turned his head to the side to allow the kisses to be placed down the side of his face, “I’m ready, just fuck me already.” 

“Sh, I’m in charge, baby.” 

Baekhyun curled his lips up to argue that, because he always considered himself in charge, pushing the alphas chest for Chanyeol to get off of him before he was diving down to unbutton the alphas pants. “Fuck off, I’m the one in charge.” 

“Oh _fuck,”_ The alpha groaned as Baekhyun rubbed his face against the front of his jeans, fingers unzipping him while massaging through the material.

Slender fingers curled into his hair, and just as Baekhyun was about to remove the throbbing cock from it's confines, Chanyeol had him pushed against the wall again.

Baekhyun gasped an outraged noise as his cheek met the cold metal, drool pooling in his mouth but he wouldn’t complain right away when he saw Chanyeol’s shirt lying on the floor and the alpha had hands around his hips and was undoing his pants.

He pressed his ass back against Chanyeol's front and made a dramatic noise of approval at the length he could feel swollen and creating an outline through the pants. 

“Gonna fuck me, alpha?” Baekhyun cooed with a smirk, “Gonna press me against the wall and fuck me? _Oh please,_ please do it. If you don’t make me scream I’ll tell everyone how _terrible_ you were.” 

A hand pressed against the back of his head and Baekhyun was actually shocked as his cheek was pressed harder to the warehouse and Chanyeol leaned over his spine to whisper against his face. “You’re such a little bitch, you know that?” 

Baekhyun could only whine and spread his legs when the alphas other hand dug into the front of his pants to press over his cock.

“You're a little whore - crying to get fucked out here in the open. Tsk, you’re fucking _soaked._ Who are you soaked for, puppy? You want my cock? Want it to fill up your belly? Have you ever had someone in your womb? You will today. I won’t let you leave until your womb is full of _my_ cum and you’re crying.” 

_“Fuck.”_ Baekhyun cursed, “Let me blow you.” 

Chanyeol laughed loudly, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek and pulling back to lift Baekhyun’s shirt out of the way.

The omegas stayed still facing the wall, whining when the cold air hit his back, but keeping where Chanyeol wanted him like a _good bitch,_ the alpha even praised him with those exact words a moment later.

“Turn around, gorgeous,” Chanyeol ordered, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek and pressing an opened mouth kiss to his lips. The omega whined when he went to pull back, poking his tongue out needily and grabbing Chanyeol’s naked forearms.

Baekhyun had no idea what the fuck he was doing, he was submissive - sure, every omega was to a _degree_ \- but he’d never had someone shove his face into cold metal and ruthlessly feel him up like this and his instincts were going wild.

Even more so because the cold air outside made his nipples harder and he pressed closer to Chanyeol in order to find warmth.

“Aw, are you a good boy now?” The alpha crooned, pressing his hips firmly against Baekhyun’s front and accepting the offered tongue in his mouth with a loud suck of saliva that made Baekhyun’s knees weak.

While kissing, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s jeans and underwear in one go to yank them down his ass to his thighs.

The omega squeaked at the cold and rutted his front against the rough fabric of Chanyeol's jeans. They were slightly damp in the front already from the drool Baekhyun left when rubbing his face against his cock, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind that.

Baekhyun just wanted to feel how heavy Chanyeol would be against his tongue, but the alpha had plans apparently.

“Strip, sweetheart.” Chanyeol ordered, pulling away with a squeeze of Baekhyun's ass, his fingers came back even more wet then they had been already from digging into the omegas pants, but he just smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s mouth, leaving a few wet presses of spit covered lips on him.

Baekhyun pouted and looked around for somewhere to remove all his clothing, finding his own top and reaching over for it but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist with a tsk and shook his head, “Sit here, baby. Get comfy.” 

It was so _strange_ how kind Chanyeol was being when Baekhyun didn’t mind being pushed into the wall and groped like moments before, but he took a seat on the alphas own shirt to remove his shoes and the rest of his jeans.

“Alpha?” Baekhyun laid back against the shirt and curled his arms over his chest, “It’s _really_ cold out.” 

What the fuck was he saying? He blushed purely because he was never nervous and _now_ why the hell was he nervous? What the hell was his problem? They were just _fucking -_ that's all.

After this they would just walk away from each other and forget about it.

Baekhyun’s stomach churned anxiously despite knowing all of that though.

“I’m sorry, turn over, baby. I’ll fix it.” Chanyeol cooed, stripped himself as he fiddled with a condom from his wallet, leaning over to grab the omegas top from the grass.

Baekhyun flipped onto his hands and knees, his pussy exposed to the air and showing how much slick ran down his thighs.

Chanyeol groaned at the sight, but first leaned over his back to lay a kiss to the side of his head and pressed the rolled up top in Baekhyun’s hands. “Figured you might need something to squeeze while I fuck you, Baekhyun.” 

The omega opened his mouth to tease that Chanyeol sounded _way_ too cocky, but he really didn’t at all - he sounded pretty genuine.

And he probably had a right to sound cocky anyway, because the hot cock brushing his lower back was _huge._

So Baekhyun didn’t whine, he instead leaned over on his elbows and dug his nails in the top. “Just do it, Chanyeol. Fuck, _please,_ I’m not getting any wetter here.” 

“Fuck, let me look at this pussy for a minute.” 

Baekhyun actually gave a shrill, shocked noise and curled his toes up as he giggled when hands spread his ass cheeks. _“Stop looking, you weirdo!_ Ah, that’s so weird!” 

It felt so intimate for Chanyeol to say these things. And he heard Chanyeol groan at the sight, and felt kisses move down the back of his thighs while a huge hand rubbed over his hole and smeared his slick from his pussy all the way down his balls.

“God, this pussy is so pretty, could cum just fingering it.” The alpha growled, pressing a finger around his rim but never quite pushing in, just teasing him.

Baekhyun moaned and dug his cheek into Chanyeol’s shirt beneath him with his own top under his chin, he could feel the grass poking through the fabric but somehow he wasn’t annoyed, he just spread his legs more and stretched his spine out with a rock of his hips towards the alpha teasingly. “Thought you were going to fuck my womb, baby. Either eat me out or get on with the main event.” 

Chanyeol didn’t have to be told twice and licked a stripe over his pussy with a muffled moan against his hole.

Baekhyun’s body shook and he nearly dropped his hips with his deep whine and spasms as his slick was eaten up, but Chanyeol lifted his hips up with warm palms underneath his hips.

Baekhyun couldn’t even be sure if his knees were even _touching_ the shirt he was on anymore because of Chanyeol's tight hold, he just drooled out a squeal and shut his eyes.

 _“Stupid alpha!”_ He jerked as a long finger pet his tiny cock and he felt his precum drool out the same as how his saliva was nonstop pooling at the corner of his mouth, thick and heavy. “Ah, _fuck - Chanyeol! You stupid fucker!_ If I cum now I’m not ever fucking you again!” 

The alpha laughed, his chin and lips were soaked as he cooed at Baekhyun and pressed a few fleeting kisses on his spine as he climbed back over him.

Baekhyun relaxed and shut his eyes more calmly because Chanyeol was _so_ warm and the way he kissed at his skin was so intimate - he couldn’t help but to lull calmly because of the gestures. 

“I’m gonna have to hold your face down again if you keep threatening me,” Chanyeol teased, one arm curling around Baekhyun’s stomach and feeling around until he laid a palm firmly over where Baekhyun’s womb would be, other hand petting the omegas thigh before Baekhyun felt him move it.

His pussy clenched with anticipation and he licked his lips as he stared at the door of the warehouse, he hadn’t gotten a good look at the alphas cock and couldn’t be too sure if it was going to rip him apart or not.

He was a _little_ nervous.

“I like rough sex,” Baekhyun argued, releasing a soft breath as the tip of Chanyeol's cock caught on his pussy. “I-It’s fucking ho- _ah_ -“

The alpha pressed in with his fingers guiding around the omegas rim, barely getting the tip in before he noticed Baekhyun’s eyes squeezed closed. “Hey.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to the omegas ear, a slight pant and groan in his voice, “It’s okay, relax - _fuck,_ why is your pussy so tight? I thought you were a little whore, hmm? Sending me pretty smirks all the time. Were you just not prepared for alphas cock? Poor angel, relax your pussy, baby.” 

Chanyeol kissed roughly at his shoulder and laid his hands beside Baekhyun’s head. 

Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol pet the back of his head, gasping out with a pool of spit sitting on his tongue when the cock slid in more with the alpha slightly pushing his hips forward, releasing the shirt to grab Chanyeol’s knuckles, curling fingers under the alphas.

Chanyeol's hand was sticky with slick, but Baekhyun didn’t mind and squeezed his fingers tight as he released a moan and cried while his knees shook, barely able to keep himself up as he pressed his ass fully back against the alphas hips.

“Ah _shit -_ you're milking my cock. Fuck, I want to fill you with cum, your pussy is so warm - Baekhyun, Baekhyun- gorgeous, you’re gonna have to hold onto something, I’m gonna fuck you so hard yo-“

There was the sound of metal rattling somewhere in the warehouse and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Chanyeol, what if people come thi-“

“You’re just gonna have to keep quiet,” Chanyeol gritted out, sitting back to grab the omegas hips tightly, “Cover your mouth if you’re embarrassed, baby. But I don’t give a fuck and I’ll be damned if I don’t get to fuck into this womb. 

I’ll knock out whoever sees us if _you_ want that, but just enjoy yourself, baby.” 

Baekhyun scrambled to shove his shirt into his mouth, because as soon as Chanyeol was digging nails into his skin he _knew_ he was going to enjoy himself a little _too_ much.

***

Baekhyun hated working this late.

He hated the flickering convenience store lights that always seemed to be broken no matter how many maintenance workers came in to fix them.

Night shifts were always the worst because he hated to be the only manager on duty.

Usually only perverts came in at this hour so he pouted as he leaned onto the counter and flicked a pack of cigarettes away from him.

He'd _much_ rather be at the warehouse watching someone get their shit kicked in - it was a _hell_ of a lot more entertaining than this. 

The bell by the front door went off with a jangle and Baekhyun sighed as he sat up to eye the customer.

It was probably just a teenage boy coming in late to try and pass himself off as of age with a fake ID to buy cigarettes.

Baekhyun rested his chin on his fist and watched the tall customers back, he was dressed head to toe in black, a hood pulled over his head. He was probably tired, maybe it was his pajamas. It was past one in the morning after all.

God knew Baekhyun was tired, it was funny because at his shared apartment with Kyungsoo he would stay up until five in the morning, but as soon as he had to stay up until 2 AM to close the store, he was exhausted suddenly.

His dumbass really needed a new job. One that didn’t risk him getting groped by perverts on a daily basis when he tried to restock the chips.

“Hey, do you guys have any more of these?” A deep voice asked from across the small convenience store.

Baekhyun instantly released an embarrassed squeak before the customer even turned around to look his way, holding an energy drink in his hand.

_Fuck fuck fuck - why was his heart picking up like this?_

It’d been over a week since he'd seen Chanyeol. He couldn’t make it to the warehouse today, and he really wanted to in order to see the alpha.

Baekhyun’s cheeks heated up seeing him and it was such an unfamiliar feeling. 

They just _fucked_ and that’s it - except Chanyeol had been _way_ too kind to him after.

He'd wrapped him up tightly and ran inside only in jeans to find him a jacket since both of their shirts were just soaked in slick or covered in the scent of sex.

Chanyeol was too sweet for his own good, calling him a taxi and making sure he was okay to get home alone even though Baekhyun could have walked home. 

Chanyeol tried to make small talk too, although Baekhyun had been too worn out to do much more than accept a few more kisses that felt way too intimate to share after fucking behind a building. 

They’d exchanged numbers somewhere then, because Baekhyun remembered tiredly texting him that he made it home before throwing himself in bed, sweaty and sticky, yet sated, and he didn’t want to wash the scent off of himself right away. 

But, he hadn’t heard anything since then.

 _“Oh.”_ Chanyeol said deeply once he noticed.

Baekhyun laughed and rubbed his thighs together because this warmth began to swirl in his stomach as he leaned over the counter, “Hi, baby.” 

The alpha _actually_ looked flustered. He laughed, more of an embarrassed sound, and reached up to push his hood off his head, fluffing his hair out. “Hi, angel.” 

Chanyeol looked so cute for no reason at all, it was late, the alpha was draped in pajamas that were huge even on him, and he was trying to buy energy drinks with a small cut on his nose.

Baekhyun noticed it with a tsk and looked him over as Chanyeol walked to the cash register, “You okay?” He asked softly, pointing to his own nose.

“Huh?” The alpha frowned a bit, placing his items down and reaching up for his nose to brush over the cut before laughing and shrugging, “Oh, it happened yesterday. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come to the warehouse on a weekday, but usually that’s when we get some of the younger ones trying to fight. They’re quick, but not really _good.”_

“I have to work on the weekdays,” Baekhyun pouted and motioned to his ugly, deep navy uniform top, “The life of an average _omega -_ wasting away over here with boredom.” 

Chanyeol laughed and watched him scan stuff, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to scratch nervously, “Not average at all really - _really, really_ not average…” 

Baekhyun quirked a brow up at his stumbling, because it was so awkwardly adorable, twisting to put things in a bag.

 _“... really_ beautiful I would say. I can see why you get a lot of admirers.” 

It was so completely uncalled for that Baekhyun actually _awed_ under his breath.

“You know, for an alpha that fucked me until I was sore for three days, you're being _awfully_ adorable tonight.” 

Chanyeol choked and Baekhyun giggled, licking his lips and eyeing Chanyeol's form blatantly before looking up at him with a smirk, “And for the record, I don’t have _any_ admirers currently - just this guy that fucked me in the cold.” 

“Was this guy good?” 

Baekhyun chewed his lip and covered his lips with a laugh as he turned to use his employee discount on the cash register, “Really good. Handsome too. And _sweet._ I’m not really used to that sort of thing, it was cute.” 

When he looked up at Chanyeol he found the alpha pushing money across the counter and smiling sheepishly, “That’s a shame, I think you deserve someone who is sweet to you.” 

“Are you offering?” Baekhyun teased, going about his job and passing the change over but holding the plastic bag in his hand and smiling coyly.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and laughed as he reached over to pet Baekhyun’s hair off his temple, taking a moment longer than what Baekhyun would consider “friendly,” “What time are you off?” 

The omega giggled in a way that was probably way too excited, giving him his bag and checking the time on his phone, “About five minutes - wanna make us some ramen? It’s on me, just let me get my keys and stuff.” 

The alpha turned around to do as the omega requested without a word, walking across the store as Baekhyun gathered his things and shut down the register. 

“You want the spicy kind?” 

“Yup! And I want an egg!” Baekhyun cried, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and turning on the closed light.

He tried to hurry up, because he wanted nothing more than to smile prettily at the alpha, but by the time he was done doing his closing stuff Chanyeol was already waiting by the door with two plastic ramen bowls and his plastic bag of snacks and energy drinks hanging on his arm. “You done?”

Baekhyun nodded with a grin and shooed the alpha playfully out the door, spinning around to lock it before shivering a bit from the cold. 

“Why are you up so late anyway?” Baekhyun asked softly, walking over to the step Chanyeol was sitting on, taking a seat and digging in his bag for his coat. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply until Baekhyun had his coat on and the omega turned to look at him and found the alpha suddenly looking away like he was caught doing something bad.

“I live like... right around the corner practically. I usually just go to the store beside my apartment building, but I don’t like to worry the owner there when I have an injury… I swear she thinks I’m always getting beat up, always asking me why I let people pick on me…” 

Baekhyun giggled and accepted one of the bowls, scooting closer so his hip pressed against Chanyeol's and pretending he didn’t feel the alpha staring at him as he fiddled with his chopsticks, “Well that’s not too far from the truth, I mean you _did_ get beat a little bit.” 

Chanyeol snorted and shook his head, “Nah, you just happen to see me on the few occasions I get hit.” 

Baekhyun raised his brow, “Is that so? Ah, there’s that cocky alpha back!” He teased.

“I’m sorry, I won’t say stuff like that if you don’t like it. I must sound really conceited, huh?” 

“What?” Baekhyun snorted and shook his head as he looked up at him, “No, not at all, alpha. Don't worry. There’s nothing wrong with being proud you’re good at something!” 

Chanyeol's sheepish smile widened before he laughed and leaned over to take a bite of his food.

“Plus!” Baekhyun chirped, “Being cocky will get you _everywhere,_ I think you learned that already. Mhm! If you wanna brag about that cock you have, you won’t hear me arguing.” 

The alpha literally choked on his food, coughing and putting his bowl down to grab his face with an embarrassed noise. “Oh _god,_ you’re crazy! You know, Loey and Chanyeol are two different people - at the club I have to be tough, so… I’m really sorry about the whole… you know, pinning you to the wall.. you’re just…”

“I’m what?” Baekhyun tilted his head with a playful smile, “Annoying? Pushy? Maybe, frustrating?”

_“... really pretty.”_

Well, that was a bit unexpected - not that Baekhyun didn’t already know he was good looking - but Chanyeol was being way too generous with his compliments. 

Baekhyun decided to laugh shortly and hang his head so the alpha couldn’t see his blush, pressing his knees together because he would be a liar to say he didn’t want to jump Chanyeol right now _again._

He shoved a bite of ramen in his mouth and instantly was met with a stinging tongue and whined as he fanned his mouth.

“Alpha! It’s so spicy, ah, my tongue!”

Chanyeol burst into laughter, “You _asked_ for the hot one!” 

Baekhyun whined and gave wide eyes at him, tossing his face into Chanyeol’s ribs and he was maybe (completely) playing it up as he pouted and nuzzled into the alphas sweatshirt, fingers holding the bowl in his lap before he suddenly felt it disappear.

“Lucky you, I already ate, puppy.” Chanyeol murmured, placing a different bowl in his hands, “So cheer up and eat, it’s too late to have an empty stomach, angel.” 

He had half a mind to tell Chanyeol he was only playing, that he could handle the other one, but Baekhyun was really touched right now and that sounded _ridiculous_ when all the alpha did was give his food over.

He couldn’t refuse when Chanyeol brushed the hair off his forehead and gave him a gentle nudge to eat. 

_“Thank you alpha…”_ Baekhyun mumbled softly, feeling like a schoolboy with a crush that had butterflies roaming around his stomach as he started eating.

“So.” Chanyeol leaned back on his palms and pushed away the other ramen bowl to the side, “All these rumors must not be true then, huh?”

Baekhyun hummed a confused noise with his cheeks puffed out with noodles.

“I mean…” The alpha looked up in thought at the street lights across from them and Baekhyun noticed him tap his foot anxiously, “... the Byun Baekhyun that has a new boyfriend every week. There’s a lot of rumors, you know. A whore, a cheat… I’ve even heard people say your type is _old rich creeps.”_

The omega literally nearly spit out his mouthful when he laughed, shoulders shaking with silent laughter he chewed quickly. 

“My type is playing old rich perverts out of their money by going out with them once or twice. I don’t know where you heard the rest of that shit, I haven’t even done that in like three months or so, the last fucker that I tried to hassle down for money well… I mean…” 

Baekhyun realized he sounded like a complete bitch, but it was the truth, and for fucksake Chanyeol made people bleed on a nearly daily basis, he had no room to judge, especially when he said he wasn’t really doing that stuff anymore.

He'd been really scared out of doing it anymore to be honest.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked softly.

Baekhyun twisted his lips and swirled his chopsticks in the ramen, “This fucking creep tried to lock me in his car because I said that I wouldn’t be doing this anymore, like.. going out with old perverts with huge insecurities. Fucker. I just about lost my mind.” 

For a moment, Chanyeol didn’t speak up at all, so Baekhyun just continued eating to fill the awkward silence. 

“That’s _fucked.”_

Baekhyun snorted because that wasn’t what he was expecting the alpha to say, and it was really… calming actually, not to have someone sit there and coo and ask if he was fine and apologize for some old perverts actions.

“Yeah. Yeah it was fucked. Pretty sure he realized that too when I broke his nose on the steering wheel.” 

Chanyeol began to laugh loudly, leaning back and cackling a few times.

Baekhyun couldn’t help to look and watch the curve of his neck and how cute, yet intimidating Chanyeol looked simply because he was so big. “Chanyeol.” 

“Yeah?” 

Baekhyun twisted to set his bowl down before scrambling to climb into the alphas lap, smiling at the confused noise Chanyeol made yet he wrapped arms around his back and pet the back of his head anyway. 

He sighed and pressed his nose against Chanyeol's throat. “You’re _so_ fucking cute.” 

When he was this close to Chanyeol, he could feel his laughter because it shook his entire body. “I’ve never heard that one before.” 

Giggling, Baekhyun sat back onto the alphas knees, rubbing his nose on his sleeve for a second before collecting one of the alphas hands to look at his knuckles. 

He couldn’t imagine how many times Chanyeol cracked the skin because even now they were all scratched up and scabbed over, and even on the ones that were there were small lines like they once _had_ been cut up. 

“Did you bring up my type because there’s a certain omega that _just_ so happens to smell like apples and I quote, _has a pretty pussy.”_

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in amusement at Chanyeol's reaction, the heavy breath and sheepish look he gave him.

But Chanyeol licked his lips and chuckled with a small shake of his head that caused his hair to block his eyes. “You caught me.” 

“Wow, this is awkward then,” Baekhyun smirked and released his hand to press a palm against the alphas chest, “Because I was literally _just_ about to hit on this alpha with cute dimples, chocolate eyes, and who _always_ seems to be perpetually hurt in some way - Aish, I guess it’s okay because his cock is just _gigantic you know like-“_

He was cut off with a hand around the back of his neck and a hot mouth meeting his own. 

The omegas' hands flew to grab Chanyeol’s shoulders and shifted onto his knees for better leverage.

They were more laughing than kissing at one point, and both tasted like salty ramen, but Baekhyun had _no_ problems with that, and Chanyeol didn’t either if the way he smiled against Baekhyun’s mouth said anything. 

***

Baekhyun was late.

He felt really horrible even though he never promised to arrive on time.

It just felt _right_ to show up for Chanyeol’s fights even though he was never obligated to, but the alpha had been walking him to the car he shared with his roommate everytime he had a night shift so they could see each other even on days when Baekhyun had to work. 

And _maybe_ they kept spending a good half hour making out in the car after, but Baekhyun didn’t feel bad at all when he’d heard Jongin was planning to buy Kyungsoo his own car soon anyway. 

Stupid rich alpha. (Baekhyun was only a _little_ jealous.)

Truthfully, he had no idea what he and Chanyeol _were._

Neither of them put labels on it, and neither of them even tried to talk about it.

So all Baekhyun knew was that when he saw the alpha he felt overwhelmed with the need to hold onto him and kiss his bruises. 

Who knew this would happen after one quick fuck behind the warehouse - Baekhyun really hadnt expected it. 

Before this, he and Chanyeol flirted with their eyes often, there was tension, but Baekhyun always thought it was because he wanted to sleep with him.

But now that he _had,_ that feeling was there and a million times stronger, the tension was literally palpable whether or not they were making out or even just simply teasing each other. 

Baekhyun was just acting on his feelings, but he was aware that maybe… he was putting a little _too_ much heart into it.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun yanked a hoodie out of the passenger seat of the car to throw over his work uniform, he normally wouldn’t be caught _dead_ at the warehouse not in something sexy, but he had to make some rash decisions. 

He just messed his hair up in hopes it looked sexily messy rather than too kept and flat, rushing towards the warehouse.

They were already playing music, which meant they were preparing for the next match and it made Baekhyun pout because Chanyeol _always_ went first.

Damn it.

Baekhyun growled and shoved people out of his way without a second look as he squeezed through the door, finding the place even more packed than normal.

He hissed and eyed the room until he found someone he knew - Sehun was counting money in the corner with Minseok, and it only confirmed his thoughts that Chanyeol had already fought.

“Hey!” Baekhyun yapped like an upset puppy. “Where’s Chanyeol?” 

Sehun barely even looked up, “Hello to you too, babe.” 

“Fuck off. Where’s Chanyeol?” The omega demanded, tapping his foot.

“Well,” Minseok began, rubber bands in his hand as he wadded up cash to bunch together. “Lover boy was washing his face in the back, but I think your boyfriend is around here somewhere.” 

Baekhyun flushed down his top at the comment, but just raised his chin, “We aren't da-“

 _“Come on, don’t be a pussy!”_ Rang loudly abruptly from their corner of the room, not only did Baekhyun turn to look but Minseok and Sehun too. _“You’re being a little bitch right now.”_

Baekhyun gasped a relieved noise and ran at Chanyeol as soon as the alpha was walking out of the backdoor, clenching and unclenching his fist.

His hand looked a bit irritated if the way he was holding a cloth over it said anything.

“No. It’s against the rules.” Chanyeol drawled, but Baekhyun only saw his alpha and ran over with apologetic eyes.

 _“Baby!”_ Baekhyun cried, tossing himself at the alpha and standing on his toes to grab his face, “I’m so sorry, I’ll be quicker next time, alpha.” 

Chanyeol's eyes looked _way_ more expressive than before, he laughed and used his good hand to squeeze Baekhyun so tight to his chest the omegas toes barely touched the floor. “No worries, babe.” 

Baekhyun grinned and pressed a handful of pecks to the alphas mouth, petting back his sweaty hair and nuzzling their noses sweetly. “I already know you did so well, so I’m not even going to ask, Chanye-“

_“Don’t you want to have a rematch for your omega?”_

Chanyeol all out sighed and Baekhyun frowned at the reaction and turned around in the alphas arms to see an alpha with a face covered in swelling marks and lip cracked.

It wasn’t hard to guess that this was who Chanyeol fought today, only the alpha looked _outraged,_ “You wouldn’t want your omega to know you’re a little bitch, right?” 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and turned his head to look up at Chanyeol awaiting a reply.

“It’s _against_ the rules to fight the same person twice in one night, can’t have the police showing up here, man.” Chanyeol said plainly.

Baekhyun frowned at his response, it was _way_ too pliant.

The alpha huffed with anger, eyeing Chanyeol before dropping his gaze on Baekhyun, “Hey, I know about _you -_ I’ve heard about you.” 

The omega felt Chanyeol’s hand press to his stomach and pull him tighter. Baekhyun sneered at the alpha, “Cool. I don’t know about you, so you’re not on my _level_ I’d say. Now run off.” 

A laugh sounded somewhere to the right and Baekhyun knew it wasn’t Chanyeol because he would have been able to feel it against his spine, but he didn’t.

“Look man.” Chanyeol said boredly, “I’m not fighting you again. Rules are rules, suck it up and move on - it’s a match, it’s not that deep. You’ll get the hang of it after a few rounds.”

The way he was talking, how bored it sounded, Baekhyun knew this kind of confrontation must occur a lot after matches, and it pissed him off that Chanyeol had to get used to this bullshit.

“That’s bitch talk - the shit I heard about you didn’t tell me you were a little _bitch.”_

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Baekhyun hissed before Chanyeol could even respond, pointing a warning finger at the alpha, “Keep his name out of your _fucking_ mouth.” 

The other didn’t even respond to Baekhyun, ignoring him and Baekhyun _hated_ alphas like that. “Park Chanyeol - guess you’re nothing but a pussy then, huh? How can you call yourself a fighter when you reject rematches like this?”

“You’re making yourself look like an idiot.” Chanyeol scoffed, gently tugging Baekhyun with him as he turned to walk away, “Come on, baby.” 

Baekhyun huffed and angry noise and wrapped an arm around Chanyeol's waist, “God, what a fucking prick-“

_“You lowlife mutt!”_

The omega _stopped_ walking. His hands clenched into fists and he looked up at Chanyeol expecting any sort of anger. 

There _was_ none, the alpha just looked annoyed, but he still didn’t comment even though this fucker was trying to make him look like some bitch that chickened out and trying to make it everyone’s business with his yelling. 

It was _more_ than obvious Chanyeol was the winner, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let someone call him such names - to shit on his name like that.

Everyone knew that Chanyeol could have this fucker on his ass in two minutes flat.

Baekhyun spun on his feet at a raging pace, scowling. “You listen here you fucking prick-“

_“Look your bitch is even leaving you-“_

The omega couldn't help himself and delivered a punch to the alphas face so loud he felt like everyone stopped talking. “- don’t you _ever_ shit on Chanyeol's name like that. You’re a pathetic excuse of an alpha and hardly should be allowed to fight against Chanyeol, get out of here with your puny dick and go fuck your pillows instead of trying to make a hobby that will get you killed. You’re the pussy ass bitch here, _mutt.”_

The alpha looked shocked and dazed for a moment, his already bruising cheek turning a maroon color that suggested it would be black tomorrow. He spit and it was bloody.

It likely wasn’t Baekhyun that had done that, but a combination of hits from Chanyeol and the omegas sharp punch only furthered the wounds.

“You goddamn _whore,_ what the hell do you know other than to -“

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol latched an arm around the omegas and pulled him back, his face finally showing pure anger as he shoved Baekhyun behind him. 

“-I’ll fuck you up, little slut!” 

Chanyeol _growled_ at the alpha,one hand behind his back and keeping Baekhyun protectively behind him. “Not only do you keep trying to go against the rules, but you want to assault an omega? _My_ omega?”

Baekhyun had never heard Chanyeol quite so mad before and chewed on his lip as Chanyeol stepped up to the alpha and grabbed his shirt in a tight fist.

“You come near him again, I’ll fucking kill you. _Got that?_ If I ever hear anything about him come out of your mouth you can _expect_ to not leave the fucking room alive. You listening, Dowoon? He’s right - you’re no alpha. Just some fucking _rat._ So do what rats _do_ and run away with your tail between your legs before you don’t have a chance to do so alive.” 

Chanyeol pushed him in the chest as he let go of him, and with all the restraint in his body he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and started pulling him out.

The omega just stared at Chanyeol worriedly, because he hadn’t ever seen him so angry and it made his heart twist uncomfortably. 

“Let’s get in the car,” Baekhyun whispered, “Let me take you to dinner, alpha.” 

He was trying to cheer the alpha up, but Chanyeol didn’t reply to that, he just opened the back door of Baekhyun’s car and climbed inside, tugging the omega with him. 

Not many people drove to the warehouse, if they did then it would look really suspicious to have cars piled up outside of a mostly empty, random storage facility in the middle of town, so Baekhyun’s was the only one in the corner.

“Hey…” He cooed, squeezing up against Chanyeol's side, “Baby… Chanyeol…” 

“Let me see your hand.” The alpha requested under his breath, scowl softening as Baekhyun pressed a kiss below his ear. 

The omega hadn’t even realized it was sore until Chanyeol grabbed his right hand to look over.

His knuckles were all red, but otherwise they were okay. Nothing like Chanyeol’s that were always scabbed over. 

“I fucking hate alphas like that.” Chanyeol sighed and threw his head back against the backseat of the car, running his thumb over the omegas knuckles softly, but closing his eyes. “Think they can walk all over everyone - don’t get me wrong, I know I play it up sometimes, but there’s a difference between doing it for show and just being a downright _asshole.”_

Baekhyun had _never_ related to something so strong in his life. 

Every single alpha he'd ever had a relationship with, even if it was a monetary relationship like sugar daddies, they’d _always_ tried to push him around like that alpha did - overlooking him like that fucker had done.

He didn’t know why they did that to him, acted like just because he was an omega he didn’t understand what he wanted or needed, acting like his words meant less than others.

He could still remember being locked in that car three months ago and _clearly_ telling that old pervert he did not sleep with them - that the deal was they paid him to go out to dinner, to pretend to be a stupid little doll that hung on their arm for a night.

But he wasn’t listened to until he was hitting back and _showing_ that he needed to be heard.

God, Baekhyun fucking _hated_ not only alphas like that, but betas too, they both overlooked him in the past. 

“Well,” Baekhyun shifted to pull off his sweatshirt because it was beginning to get a bit stuffy in here, “I’ll second that, babe. At least you aren’t one of them, you’re too sweet for your own good.” 

Chanyeol chuckled and threw his arm over his eyes tiredly. “I literally fight people everyday, angel.” 

Baekhyun giggled and turned to press his palms against Chanyeol's knees, gently spreading them apart to fit between them and laying down across the alphas front.

Chanyeol smiled before opening his eyes and leaning down a bit.

The omega playfully crunched his nose up and pretended to bite at his lips, “We’ll have to fight if we disagree over this! You’re the sweetest alpha!” 

Laughing, Chanyeol pet his hair behind his ear before pressing their lips together, spreading his knees apart more and slumping down in the seat a bit to give Baekhyun more room to lay over him.

Baekhyun felt his head brushing the top of the car, but just giggled a few times, much more invested in the tongue brushing over his own than worrying about smacking his head.

He trailed a hand down Chanyeol's neck to place it under the alphas collar, fingers petting gently over his collarbones as he tossed one of his legs over Chanyeol's thigh, straddling one and pressing his knee between the alphas legs.

Chanyeol groaned a noise against his lips, hands responding in kind to Baekhyun’s obvious intent and finding purchase squeezing the omegas ass through his pants.

 _“Mmm..”_ Baekhyun approved with a soft hum, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he gave the alpha half hooded eyes and tangled a hand in Chanyeol's hair. 

The alpha held his hips down onto his thigh and lifted his leg to meet Baekhyun’s rutting with a grin, “You wanna fuck my thigh? Hm? Dirty omega. You can’t sit still without needing alpha to get you off.” 

Baekhyun giggled and he could remind Chanyeol they hadn’t done anything like this since fucking outside the warehouse over a month ago, but he found the deep rumble of the alphas voice went straight to his pussy.

“Alpha is hard _too,”_ Baekhyun argued softly, mouth parted with soft noises of pleasure as he reached down to cup over the alphas front. “You gonna fuck me again? Right here?” 

Chanyeol hissed a confirmation and was reaching for Baekhyun’s pant buttons instantly, “You have _no_ idea how much I’ve been craving your pussy, baby.” 

The omega squeaked and burst into giggles as he was pushed off of Chanyeol's leg and into the seat, the alpha yanking his pants off his ass and moving to kneel on the floorboard.

It was _way_ too small for Chanyeol to be doing this, but the alpha looked adorably determined even if his legs were too long so they were somewhat shoved under the front seats.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop his giggling as Chanyeol tugged off his shoes as if they offended him having gotten in his way of yanking the jeans off all the way. 

“Alpha,” He cooed and tugged his top over his front playfully, laughing at the wide eyed, offronted look Chanyeol gave. 

Baekhyun pressed his knees together with a fit of laughter, “Stop looking at me like that! I’m embarrassed!” 

“You’re really pretty, Baekhyun. Everywhere. You’re _so_ pretty,” Chanyeol soothed, gently working a hand between his legs to pet the inside of his thigh, “Why so shy all of the sudden?” 

Baekhyun chewed on his lip and tucked his chin down into his chest, “You can’t keep looking at me like that, it’s making me blush…” 

The alpha smiled at him like it made him incredibly happy to hear, pressing a kiss to his knee and grinning as Baekhyun moved his hands out of the way with a shy noise. “Whatever happened to the omega that wanted to blow me, hm? Where’s that little mynx?” 

“Oh I _still_ want to blow you.” Baekhyun pouted, putting his hands out toward Chanyeol needily and spreading his knees to accommodate him, “And I _will,_ but you have to make me scream first, that’s the deal.” 

Chanyeol laughed at his playfulness, pressing a kiss to his cheek and undoing his own jeans, “Deal. Now let’s not pretend to be shy, you don’t need to when I’ve already seen _all_ of you - even this pretty pussy.” 

That didn’t make Baekhyun any less pink in the face, but he didn’t have to think much about how much he blushed when Chanyeol praised him, because soon enough the alpha was hovering over him and giving him a broad chest to hide his moans in.

***

**Puppy 🥺✨: I’m bringing you a coffee!**

**Puppy 🥺✨: I hope you’re not too cold waiting, baby 😞**

**Puppy 🥺✨: Clocking out now, be there in a minute 😘 get ready to be kissed silly!**

Baekhyun pouted when he saw his messages were still unread, his alpha was normally really quick about opening them, especially around the time he was off work this late.

Chanyeol, without missing a day, was _always_ there to walk him to his car when he worked this late. Always quick about checking his phone to make sure he was okay.

So it was _strange_ of him not to answer right away, but Baekhyun shrugged it off and continued locking up the store with his coat hitting the back of his knees and a hot coffee in his hand.

He hummed under his breath as he walked out of the shop shoving his phone into his pocket blindly.

Fuck, it was really cold out here, he could see his breath, Chanyeol must be freezing.

Baekhyun pouted at the thought and walked across the street to where they met after work.

He spotted the alphas back sitting on a bench and smiled widely as his feet carried him towards him faster, “Yeollie! I brought you coffee, baby!”

Baekhyun smiled prettily, excited to see him after a long night, but just after he stepped up onto the sidewalk there was a firm, _“Baekhyun. Don't freak out, okay?”_

Of course that just made his hair stand up and him _begin_ to freak out as it would literally anyone.

“Alpha?” He questioned with a soft frown, walking around the bench, “babe?” 

Chanyeol's head hung down and he didn’t look like he wanted to look up at all, but the _first_ thing Baekhyun noticed was there was blood _dripping_ down his knuckles in a stream of bright red.

The omega whimpered and dropped the coffee in his hand with a loud splatter as he ran the rest of the way over, heart racing with concern. “Baby? Baby, what happened? Chanyeol…” 

The alpha tried to shove his hands off his head twice before sighing loudly and letting Baekhyun lift his face, “It’s not that bad.” 

_Bullshit._

What a lie to say it _wasn’t that bad._ Sure, Chanyeol got some injuries a couple of times at the club, but _nothing_ like this.

This was usually what his opponents walked out looking like if they didn’t call the match quick enough.

His right eye had a huge gash beneath it, there was blood running down his cheek from somewhere along his hairline and his bottom lip was cut open.

There must have been more injuries beneath the blood, his knuckles were even busted open but Chanyeol kept tugging at his sleeves as if he were trying to hide them.

Baekhyun was _so_ concerned…

It occurred to him that the blood was still fresh, it had yet to begin to scab over and that meant someone had done this to him recently - when Chanyeol was just minding his own business and coming to see him.

Baekhyun’s eyes teared up with anger as he gently combed through his matted hair to search for any injuries that they couldn’t take care of themselves. He couldn’t help the shaking of his legs even as Chanyeol reached over to hug his thighs and pull him to stand between his legs more.

“I’ll fucking _k-kill_ whoever did this. Who the fuck? What the… what the _fuck_ Chanyeol! Baby, my poor baby.. I’ll beat the _shit_ out of them!” Baekhyun cried, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

He knew his lips came back red and bloody, and iron tasting, but he really didn’t fucking care right now.

Chanyeol sighed into his chest, “That fucker from the club - cut me off in an alley on the way over here.” 

Baekhyun seethed and held his head to his chest firmly.

“I… I couldn’t care less I mean, I already won’t, I could fuck him up again, but I didn’t want to fight today. Not when I was coming to get you..” Chanyeol whispered and pressed his cheek into Baekhyun's coat, getting blood on him but the omega didn’t care at all. “.. then, this _motherfucker_ starts spouting fucking nonsense… I _said_ I wouldn’t let him talk about you, Baekhyun. I wouldn’t let _anyone_ talk about you like that, like you’re an object… fuck… I literally saw red. Next thing I knew he was laughing and holding his face, and then _I_ was the fool getting jumped by five other alphas. Pussy move. Couldn't even handle me alone. Must’ve known I would lose my shit if he said anything about you.” 

Baekhyun had _never_ felt anger run through his veins like this before.

He kissed a few more times at the crown of Chanyeol's head before sitting back and grabbing the alphas wrist gently because he wasn’t sure what injuries were hidden under his clothes. “Come on, let’s get you home, baby.” 

“We- ah, fuck,” Chanyeol cursed and held his side, and Baekhyun was quick to whimper and curl under his arm so he could lean on him. “I-I fucking hate you seeing me like this.” 

“Stop worrying about me, and _start_ worrying about telling me where your house is so I can drag your ass there if you pass out.” 

“I’m not going to pass out.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes because it wasn’t the time for Chanyeol to try and start a playful argument with him, he was concerned and _worried._ And wanted nothing more than to clean him up as soon as possible.

“Fuck. I feel so pathetic right now.” 

The omega frowned at the sudden comment, gently squeezing Chanyeol’s waist and helping him down the street.

They could have taken his car, but that was parked further away than the alphas apartment apparently because Chanyeol stopped outside of a building barely even around the corner.

Baekhyun was… a bit confused.

There were _so_ many rumors about Chanyeol, about his fighting, about his character - and one of the _main_ ones was that he was rich. 

He couldn’t blame people for thinking that when some nights people bet thousands and Chanyeol always gets a cut, but… this didn’t exactly scream _I make thousands in one night._

Not at all.

It was tiny, worn, he could tell Chanyeol spent a lot of time here and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that, but it just… wasn’t at all like Baekhyun was expecting.

He had no room to talk though when he shared an apartment with his best friend, and even if it _was_ nicer than here he would never _say_ that to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol had little baskets organizing everything in the little studio apartment and there were red marker lines near the baseboards that made Baekhyun tilt his head.

It looked like a child had done them, but didn’t take away from the fact Chanyeol tried to make it look nicer.

It was _really_ cute actually.

“Strip, baby.” 

“You wanna fuck now?” 

Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes at him, locking the deadbolt because it really just made him more comfortable to do so, and turning to Chanyeol who was sitting on the huge bed in the corner of the room. 

For someone that was supposed to be an “adult” Chanyeol had a lot of collections of little comic characters, and it was even more adorable that he has shelves of them around his bed. 

Baekhyun supposed he really didn’t know much about Chanyeol at all other than that they were both twenty two and were swarming with rumors about them.

“Don’t be silly right now,” Baekhyun demanded softly, removing his coat on his way to the only door in the place - the bathroom as he’d figured. 

“Damn. I was really horny.” He heard Chanyeol tease dryly.

Baekhyun laughed and dipped a hand towel under some water before walking back into the main area.

Chanyeol had shed his top and shoes, and was now typing his hair out of his face which made Baekhyun cringe because he didn’t know if the blood on his temple was from a wound in his hair.

“You keep making jokes right now and I’m going to end up beating you up more,” Baekhyun said playfully, but frowning as he climbed onto the bed.

“That might _really_ give me a boner. You look hot punching.” 

“You’re insane, baby,” The omega giggled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before gently pushing him back into the bedding to straddle his hips.

Baekhyun was glad he had gentle fingers right now, because Chanyeol closed his eyes as he began to wipe his face down like he liked it a lot.

The thought that Chanyeol never had anyone to take care of his injuries in the past filled Baekhyun with a bit of self hatred, because if only they’d gotten together _sooner_ then they’d both be in a lot better places.

A place where they could take care of each other.

Chanyeol stayed still for a while like that, holding Baekhyun’s hips and letting the omega fuss over him.

“My omega is going to make sure I’m okay,” He cooed with eyes closed, petting Baekhyun’s spine, “Hm? Don't worry, I know you’re doing a good job, baby.” 

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, knowing the alpha should get in the shower to wash off all the blood in his hair, but he didn’t trust Chanyeol not to be rough with his injuries right now.

After all, this alpha got hit and then went back to the warehouse for more the next night.

“Doesn’t look so bad, sweetheart,” Baekhyun whispered, dapping at the gash in his cheek, “You’re going to be black and blue for a few days though. Fuck, you shouldn’t get in fights over me.” 

“You literally tried to get in a fight for me before too, don’t play innocent, tiny omega.” 

“I…” Baekhyun frowned and leaned down to press a kiss to a bruise forming on Chanyeol’s chest, nuzzling softly to his skin. “.. _just feel protective over you.”_

A large, still blood covered palm pressed to his head and held him to his chest, petting Baekhyun’s temple with his thumb. “You don’t need to worry. Or feel that way, I’m used to it.”

Baekhyun scowled and sat up to give him a scolding look, “You never get fucked up like this at the club, Chanyeol. Looking at you like this makes me want to _cry,_ so le-“

 _“No.”_ Chanyeol laughed quietly and grimaced a bit at his injuries being jostled, specifically his side that was turning black. 

Baekhyun disliked his laughing and flopped off of him with a dramatic sigh and kicked his shoes off while looking at the ceiling fan. 

“Angel…” The alpha cooed gently, sliding a hand under the edge of Baekhyun’s shirt and rolling onto his side as he pet his stomach, “I’m _really_ used to it. Not from the club.” 

“I-“ Baekhyun sniffled and didn’t even realize he was feeling so distressed until tears threatened to slip out, he whined and turned to hide his face in Chanyeol's collarbone with a soft cry.

“Oh, gorgeous, you’re so cute,” Chanyeol murmured, holding his face into his skin, “Listen to me, okay? I’m gonna tell you something and I want you to listen carefully.” 

Baekhyun nodded into his chest, not planning on coming out of his hiding place even for a second.

“So…” The alpha murmured, tossing a leg over the back of Baekhyun’s and tugging him closer, it made the omega muffle a laugh into his skin and curl a hand over the side of his ribs. “I used to live here, with my mom, and sister.”

Baekhyun startled because he had no idea why Chanyeol was bringing this up suddenly.

“Because, when I was a teen I got fed up… _so_ fed up… my dad… well, I don’t know how to say this without sounding _fucked up_ but he had a mean way of treating us, me because I was an alpha and needed to “learn how to be one,” and my mom for… well I don’t know, god knows why he used to toss her around for as long as I can fucking remember.” 

The omega squeezed his eyes closed to press hard into Chanyeol’s chest, nails scraping his skin with a whimper.

“Since I was good at fighting. I could take a few good hits like _nothing,_ I guess that’s the only _good_ thing my dad ever taught me - how to take a hit…” Chanyeol laughed humorlessly, but he cleared his throat after as if realizing he sounded cruel, “Anyway, I started doing street fights as a teen, saving all my money, and by the time I turned nineteen - I bought this place, I took my mom and sister and up and left that son of a bitch… got a few hits in too, it was a struggle to get out. He roughed up and hassled my mom so much I…”

The alpha shook his head and took a deep breath into Baekhyun’s hair, “So… yeah, I can _take_ a few beatings Baekhyun. I can take it.” 

That didn’t reassure Baekhyun at all, not that he wasn’t touched Chanyeol wanted to share with him, and it made _so_ much sense, but it just made his heart race more for Chanyeol, and he knew he was fucked.

Why the _hell_ did he get attached so soon?

“Where… are they now? I didn’t even know you _had_ a sister…” Baekhyun whispered, shifting to sit back and rub his eyes and climb off the bed.

Chanyeol let him go so he could remove his jeans and watch the omega dig through the basket of clothes by the door.

“I saved up, and then at the end of last year I bought them a house, I’m saving up to get myself a nice place too. I should go visit them soon, but.. I want to get a nicer place and _then_ worry about getting a car, they live in the town over, it’s safer there.” 

“After you get a nice place, you’ll stop fighting?” Baekhyun asked, stripping off his clothes.

_“No.”_

The omega frowned a bit, not because of Chanyeol's words - that was his own choice - but because of the intensity of his _no._

He pulled on one of the alphas hoodie and giggled when it hit the back of his knees, hands disappearing in the material and he laughed and shook his sweater paws playfully.

Evidently, Chanyeol liked that too, because he just smiled fondly even if his lip was swollen, “Come be cute over here, puppy.” 

Baekhyun bounced back onto the bed, briefly the thought occurred to him how sad it must have been to squeeze three people into this little studio, but he didn’t want to bring up more sad things. 

He scrambled to crawl into the alphas lap, flopping the extra fabric on one of his hands at Chanyeol's chest with a laugh and pressing his lips against the alphas for a quick and careful kiss.

It didn’t seem Chanyeol cared about kissing carefully though, because he still cupped his head to hold him firmly for a few rough kisses, ones that normally ended up with Baekhyun’s ears full of dirty promises.

Not today though, the omega just smiled and accepted them before curling his hands between their stomachs and laying on his chest in a little ball. 

“Why do you say no? You like to fight?” 

Chanyeol's chest vibrated when he hummed a confirmation, kissing his hair and pulling the hoodie over the back of Baekhyun’s legs more, “Let’s me get some of my frustration out - that sounds… really unhealthy, but… it _works._ When I was younger, I used to be that person _starting_ fights just because I was bigger than others and I had a short temper. I could control what happened at school, if someone pissed me off I'd just go fight them at the park around the corner, but at home I wasn’t in control of _any_ of that. Getting my ass beat for forgetting to lock the door behind me…”

He sighed and stopped talking, but Baekhyun figured that was good because he was going to burst with tears again if the alpha didn’t stop.

“You know, I have a car, Chan.” 

“You do, baby. I think I’ve fucked you in it about three times by now.” 

Baekhyun whined and smacked his sweater paw at him with a pout, “You always wanna ruin the moment!” 

Chanyeol just snickered and pretended to bite at his cheek with a playful growl, nuzzling into him so much so that Baekhyun knew he _should_ be complaining about his injuries.

But, Chanyeol really did have a high pain tolerance.

“I was _going_ to say..” Baekhyun yipped, brattily poking a finger into the alphas chest, “Let's go see your mom and sister - or… I mean.. I can take _you,_ and then… maybe I’ll bring Kyungsoo and then the two of us can look around town while you visit… you know, so we can-“

“And to _think_ that people think you’re a bitch,” Chanyeol cackled, grabbing Baekhyun’s chin to still his ranting and pressing his thumb against the omegas bottom lip. “You’re a little angel really.” 

“No…” Baekhyun argued weakly, covering his cheek when he felt his blush threatening to crawl up his neck. “I’m really a _huge_ bi-“

“You just want people to think that, but really…” Chanyeol grinned and grabbed the back of his thighs to tug him higher in his lap, “My omega is an _angel.”_

 _Such a lie._ Baekhyun did a _ton_ of fucked up shit - scamming old perverts out of their money, pinning alphas against each other, promising lies so he could get what he wanted.

But it still felt amazing to know Chanyeol knew what kind of things he’d done in the past and _still_ thought good of him.

They were a little fucked up, the both of them, but Baekhyun didn’t mind so long as Chanyeol kept smiling at him so adoringly and kissing him like he was innocent of all sins even though he very much was not.

“And I do want you to meet them, Yoora would love you, baby.” 

“Good! At least _someone_ would love me and give me attention!” Baekhyun cried playfully, laying his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

Chanyeol laughed and kissed his ear, “Now you're just being a brat. You forgetting I exist or what?” 

It should feel more heart racing to hear that, Baekhyun should probably be freaking out considering they really had only been seeing each other a couple of months, and up until he heard Chanyeol call him, _“my omega,”_ he hadn’t even known the alpha considered them together to begin with. 

But he honestly couldn’t bring himself to do more than laugh under his breath and press a gentle kiss to the alphas collarbone. “I love you _too,_ baby.” 

***

Baekhyun just learned something really cute about Chanyeol.

Chanyeol slept _all_ day, he was extremely lazy when the sun was out.

Baekhyun had called Kyungsoo and let him know he would be sleeping at Chanyeol's for a few nights - not that his friend cared at all - but he’d been here three days and found Chanyeol even more adorable than he’d already known.

The alpha tried to sleep _all_ day long, he whined when Baekhyun crawled out of bed around noon like a normal person, and grumbled when the omega said he was walking to work the first day.

Then, Baekhyun decided just to call in for a couple days because Chanyeol was really not taking care of his wounds. He just showered and then ignored the wide gashes like they weren’t even there.

Stupid alpha.

He then just started watching what the alpha did throughout the day, because he was curious.

Of course Chanyeol slept during the days because the fights were really late sometimes, and he didn’t work other than to fight, so he was really grumpy that Baekhyun wasn’t letting him go fight until he healed up.

But, other than sleeping he dragged blankets to the couch and watched television or ate ramen until Baekhyun took it from him and told him to eat real food.

Chanyeol really was a whole _puppy,_ but threw a fit when Baekhyun said as much. 

_“What are you doing?”_

Baekhyun looked over the kitchen counter to see two chocolate colored eyes blinking at him over the couch, hair sticking up messily and the television playing some marvel movie in the background.

A puppy, _really._

“I’m making cookies so we can bring them to your mom.” The omega answered, “You said Yoora was seven, she’ll like cookies.” 

“I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I didn’t know you were a nerd with a comic collection,” Baekhyun teased, although he really didn’t care, it was just cute to see Chanyeol scrunch his nose up and sheepishly laugh. “I want to do baking actually.” 

Chanyeol previously hadn’t seemed _that_ invested in what Baekhyun was doing, just curiously asking, but now the alpha perked up and started climbing off the couch. “You would be such a cute baker, baby.” 

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head at his flirting, dumping his wet and dry ingredients together and digging in his grocery bag for his chocolate. “Kyungsoo is really good at it too, I’m saving up so I can go to get a baking certificate. Jongin said he would pay for both of us to go, because Soo won’t do it without me, but I feel too bad. It’s expensive.” 

The alpha frowned and invaded the kitchen making Baekhyun whine.

It was way too small for both of them to be in here, it was like a small hallway rather than a kitchen, but Chanyeol shoved himself in right in Baekhyun’s way, shirtless and leaning in his space, “I would pay for you to go.” 

Baekhyun shook his head instantly, tilting his head up to collect a kiss and giggling at the flour he left on Chanyeol’s chin from his fingers, “Don’t worry. I saved up a lot, I just have to wait to enroll until they have openings. It’s a good school, the program I saved for is attached to a bakery, and rumor has it that if you’re good they’ll offer you a spot.”

“There’s no way you won’t get a spot.” 

He giggled and rolled his eyes, smacking a flour coated hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, “Aish, get out of my kitchen or help! You’re not getting laid just for sweet talking me!” 

Chanyeol chuckled and moved to sit on the counter, only somewhat giving Baekhyun space, but he did reach over to grab the metal bowl to stir it up. “You’re right. I get laid for a lot less.” 

“You just called me a whore!” Baekhyun fakely whined, knowing Chanyeol was going to be coated in batter because he couldn’t help touching the alphas cheeks, “Watch your mouth _mister!”_

The alpha just growled and pretended to bite his hand.

Baekhyun beamed and laughed to himself as he turned around to begin breaking up chocolate bars. He liked lots of chocolate in his cookies, and since Yoora was a kid he knew she would probably like them chocolatey too. 

“Chan? What do you want to do? Like… obviously you can’t just fight forever.” Baekhyun murmured gently, licking his lips nervously, “I mean, baby… you’re already having some pain in your hands, you’re only twenty two. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself too bad.” 

Not to mention his fists were already scarred up and he caught Chanyeol stretching his hands out multiple times a day. Baekhyun just didn’t want him to get injured too badly.

“I… I’ve never really thought that far.” Chanyeol replied when Baekhyun turned around, the alpha had his cheek in his hand and was leaning his elbow on the faucet, oblivious to the fact he was spreading cookie batter all over his own cheek. 

Baekhyun giggled and dropped the chocolate in the bowl, standing between his legs to fold it in, “Well we should find something else you like to do, I mean, I know you want to fight more and that’s fine with me. Really. I don’t mind at all, but a few years from now you might not want to do that, and that’s also _fine.”_

“I guess I kind of like pictures… like… taking pictures.” 

Gasping under his breath, Baekhyun moved the bowl to the fridge to sit for a bit, “I want to see your pictures! I didn’t know that- wait, is that what you were doing last night! _Weirdo!”_ The omega whined and smacked his arm a few times, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s chest with a huff.

“You looked pretty!” Chanyeol argued, wrapping arms around his shoulders and kissing the crown of his head.

Baekhyun whined and wanted to argue that he probably looked stupid. He knew he had caught a light flash when he was waking up last night, but he’d been too tired yawning and squinting to look for Chanyeol to care too much.

 _Damn,_ he looked like a tired lion with his hair all standing up, and Chanyeol now had _proof_ of it!

“Stop sweet talking me.” Baekhyun pouted, “It will get you _everywhere.”_

Chanyeol snickered and pecked his cheek a handful of times before playfully cupping the omegas ass over the long shirt he was wearing, “Will it get you in my bed? You’d look so beautiful there, my little angel.”

“Damn it!” Baekhyun cried dramatically and jumped away to walk out of the kitchen, fingers teasing along the end of the shirt, “Well now you’ve convinced me! I _guess_ you can give me your knot!” He whined, pulling off his top.

“Hey, nobody said anything about a knot, you just brought it up. Your dirty mouth is starting up again, let’s put it to work, hm?” Chanyeol smirked and rushed to follow the omega.

Baekhyun just began giggling like a maniac as he was trapped against the mattress.

***

Chanyeol healed really fast.

His rib cage was still colored strangely, but he said it didn’t hurt, which Baekhyun translated to, “it doesn’t hurt me but a normal person would probably be in tears.” 

Baekhyun sort of admired Chanyeol for that sort of attitude, he never really complained much even when Baekhyun could see when the alpha was pushing too hard.

It could grow annoying quickly, but he still found it admirable that Chanyeol was strong, even if he was stubborn.

Chanyeol had a lot to admire about him really, even if from the outside he looked far from an admirable person.

He was huge, intimidating. Chanyeol's blank face was half a scowl, so he looked mad often. His alpha had been talking about getting tattoos lately, and even though Baekhyun was all for it and had cooed how attractive he would look, the omega knew it would still scare some people. 

His knuckles were always cracked, raw, and scabbed over, but Baekhyun never really minded Chanyeol's hands even if he knew the alpha concussed people on the daily. 

Because with him Chanyeol was nothing but sweet and kind. The kind of boyfriend that held doors open for him and found random flowers outside and brought them in because he thought Baekhyun would like them.

So it didn’t surprise Baekhyun at all at how easily Chanyeol's family welcomed him in.

“Look mommy! Yeol didn't say he had an _angel_ for a mate!” 

Baekhyun promptly flushed all the way down his chest and elbowed Chanyeol for laughing.

“That’s right, Yoora! Tell Baekhyun all about how pretty he is!” The alpha cackled and pinched Baekhyun’s side as he abandoned him to walk in the house after the little girl, “Now come here and get squeezed, squirt!” 

He looked after the alpha nervously, pouting his lips because he’d whined the whole hour ride in the car how nervous he was and how he didn’t want Chanyeol to leave him.

Of course he wasn’t going to complain though, Chanyeol deserved to see his sister.

_“Chanyeol's never brought an omega home before.”_

Baekhyun laughed sheepishly and ducked his head as he messed with the Tupperware in his hands, “I made cookies, for you and Yoora. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Park.” 

The older woman smiled, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but look her over and notice how much she looked like Chanyeol. They really did look so similar. It was adorable.

“How sweet, now come on inside, don’t be shy.” 

Baekhyun chewed on his lip as he looked around a bit, as soon as the container was taken from him and he was following the woman into the kitchen he felt even more exposed and folded his hands together.

“Your home is very beautiful.” He murmured. It was. Chanyeol chose well, it wasn’t too big, but a single story tan house with all wooden floors.

It wasn’t over the top, and with only two people living here it was just nice.

“Thank you, Chanyeol chose it. He always had an eye for pretty things,” She said quietly, looking over Baekhyun from across the counter, “I can tell, I mean, he chose you as a mate, you’re beautiful.” 

Baekhyun swore being overly flattering had to be genetic, because he blushed like a teenager and covered his mouth with a laugh, “No.. I mean..”

 _“Technically,”_ The alphas deep voice drawled and Baekhyun twisted to look at him with begging eyes, “Baekhyun chose me.” 

The omega breathed a breath of relief and snickered at Chanyeol groaning dramatically at the seven year old koala latched onto his chest. 

He detached Yoora to place her on the island beside Baekhyun and the little girl blushed and stared at him.

“There. Now you can tell him he’s pretty.” 

“Is she being shy again?”

“She’s always faking it, mom.” Chanyeol tattled like he was a child.

Baekhyun laughed and politely looked away when his alpha went over to get a hug from his mom, “Hi, I like your ribbons,” He cooed softly, reaching over to gently touch one of the yellow ribbons Yoora had in her braids.

The little girl beamed brightly, showing one missing tooth in the front and wide eyes. “Thanks! I told mommy I had to look _so_ pretty because Chanyeol was coming to see us!” 

“And pretty you _look!”_ Baekhyun grinned, “Very pretty, Yoora. I wish I dressed up as pretty as you did.” 

Yoora nodded her head with a bright beam, “Yup! This is my _best_ dress, I even wore it to the first day of school this year!”

Oh, she was so cute, Baekhyun grinned and reached over the island for the Tupperware to bring over, “I made cookies for you, maybe you can take some to your friends at school.” 

“Yoora doesn’t know how to share,” Chanyeol interrupted and Baekhyun leaned against his side when the alpha wrapped an arm around his hip. “She’s stingy.” 

_“Lies!_ Angel, I _do_ know how to share!” Yoora screamed, latching into Baekhyun’s arm, “I promise! I do know.” 

Baekhyun whined and smacked Chanyeol’s arm for laughing at the little girl's choice in title for him, he knew it was going to be hard to convince Yoora that Chanyeol was just being silly and he really wasn’t an angel. 

“Calm down, baby,” Chanyeol smiled into his temple and tugged him down onto his leg as he took a seat on one of the stools. 

The omega huffed and if it were just the two of them he'd pout some more but Baekhyun wasn’t comfortable enough to do that in front of his mom and sister.

“So, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol's mom leaned over the island, “Chanyeol said you were a baker.” 

“Oh… _no…”_

“He’s humble,” Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s side and the omega squealed a noise and grabbed his hand to hold it hostage in his lap. “He is going to go to school for it soon. Trust me, he’s really good though - or… trust _Yoora_ because she’s eating all of the cookies already.” 

All eyes turned to the girl and she already had chocolate all over her chin and smiled innocently.

“Aish, one more, then no more until dinner.” 

“Haha, _caught.”_ Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun covered the alphas mouth with his palm and warning eyes for the little girl and he heard her squeal and began to laugh at Chanyeol. “Stop being rude to her.” 

“He’s a child I tell you…” A heavy sigh came from the woman on the other side of the counter and she passed a paper towel to Yoora and gave the little girl a firm look, “Go clean up.” 

“I’ve found that out,” Baekhyun whined with a fake disappointed noise, “He’s a huge baby.” 

_“Hey, you can’t roast me two versus one.”_

“Three if you count Yoora.” Baekhyun corrected with a laugh, turning his head to kiss Chanyeol’s temple quickly.

Chanyeol furrowed his brow and pouted, “Damn. This is just unfair now.” 

Baekhyun giggled and massaged the inside of his palm that laid in his lap.

A throat cleared and Baekhyun blushed but Chanyeol’s mother didn’t look uncomfortable with their moment at all, just smiling. “So, Chanyeol never told me how you guys met. He tends to brush over stuff like that. Just like he keeps brushing over that stupid club he’s in…” 

“Oh…” Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol confused and the alpha gave sheepish eyes and pressed his face into the omegas shoulder.

“I just worry!” His mom complained, “I don’t want him to get hurt out there fighting all the time! I thought he’d grow out of it, but he won’t tell me what he’s up to.” 

Baekhyun really wasn’t about lying. He didn’t like lying. 

_But_ a few white lies wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Chanyeol is actually going to do photography!” He chirped, covering the healing scratches on Chanyeol’s hand with his own, “We’ve discussed it, and he wants to give it a try. You don’t have to worry about him at all, I’m going to take care of him.” 

She stared at them for a moment, and Baekhyun was almost scared she was going to call him out, but the woman just grinned and released a relieved breath. “You have no idea how happy that makes me. That boy is _trouble_ I tell you. Fights anything that moves.” 

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, but he wouldn’t correct her even though she was _way_ off the mark. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol murmured, pressing his cheek against Baekhyun and flipping his palm over to pet the omegas fingers. “Baekhyun’s really good for me. We’re looking for a house and everything.” 

_“What?”_ Baekhyun spluttered because last he checked Chanyeol was the one house hunting. “We didn’t discuss that.”

“We did just now.” Chanyeol argued mischievously. “You said you liked the one with yellow steps because you thought it would look nice to put flowers in front. 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun teared up and smacked his chest, “I thought you meant for _you..”_

As soon as he noticed the teary eyes the alpha was going wide eyed and tugging his head into his chest, “Why are you crying? Baek, baby, hey - don’t cry - you’re supposed to be happy! Stop crying!” 

“Y-You are a _stupid_ alpha,” Baekhyun complained and buried his nose into Chanyeol’s throat, completely not caring that Chanyeol’s mom was right there cooing at him, “I can’t believe I fell in love with a _stupid_ alpha.” 

“Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost, puppy.” 

Baekhyun laughed wetly and sat back to kiss all over said _stupid_ alphas face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I really wanted to gift this story to all of you guys that have been with me this year. Of course AO3 won’t let me do that 😭 so please take this message as that & know I was thinking about you guys this year & appreciating all of you.
> 
> I think a lot of people feel really alone right now, especially this year, & every time I read someone’s comment saying they really needed this today, or they’re having a hard time, it’s really sad to me, but I feel a bit better knowing you guys are feeling better even if it’s only for a little bit. 
> 
> I’m hoping & wishing 2021 will be much better for all of us, especially for those of you that were already struggling before 2020. I’m hoping maybe this year changed your outlook on some things, it certainly did for me. 
> 
> You made it! & I’m very proud of you for overcoming a lot of this year!
> 
> I love you guys, take care ♥️
> 
> (PS this was supposed to be hot and somehow turned domestic at the end, HELP)
> 
> Edit: I am thinking of writing a pt two for this so plz look forward to it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be angst, again it turned out pretty soft
> 
> Also, this is 3 years later!
> 
> (Also its 9 AM and I haven’t slept yet, so if there’s mistakes plz overlook them)

_“No you don’t! Get back here, you tease!”_

Baekhyun screeched an excited squeal and ran down the hallway of their house, holding his loose towel around his waist and trying not to slip on the hall rug. “Alpha, no!” 

He heard a loud laugh behind him and scurried into their room with a squeak, giggling his heart out and spinning around to shut the door but he wasn’t fast enough.

Chanyeol pushed through the door with narrowed eyes, “You just came to show your pretty body then run off? Tsk, you little mynx!”

Baekhyun had no chance as the alpha was grabbing his hips and tossing him onto the bed, he pretended to try and struggle away in a flurry of laughter, but Chanyeol grabbed his ankles and pinned them to the bed.

“No- ah! Chanyeol, alpha-“ Baekhyun laughed and screamed shrilly as his towel was ripped out from under him, hands moving to cover himself playfully.

It only made his mate growl and lean down to kiss at his navel, nosing at his hands to try and ask him to move them. “You asked for this! How can you expect me not to react when you flash me like that!”

“I was _playing!”_ The omega screeched as his hands were moved to the sides by his hips, pinned down by rough palms.

Chanyeol hummed an approving noise and licked a stripe across his stomach, releasing his hands to smooth down his soft thighs and open his knees up. “Yeah, well now we’re playing a _different_ game, baby.”

Baekhyun giggled into his palm, holding his hair off his forehead with one hand and moving to clutch the soft blue bedding with the other, “Horny alpha.” 

“Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.” 

“Oh? But I like when you shut it for me. Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

Chanyeol laughed against his thigh, kissing gently down his leg before moving to tease his tiny cock, pressing his thumb against his tip and rubbing over it.

Baekhyun shrieked and lifted his hips on instinct, fingers moving to shove a couple in his own mouth and moaning around them.

“Your little cock is so sensitive,” Chanyeol cooed, pressing a flat tongue against the growing length, making an obscene sucking noise as he sucked over the precum drooling out of the little cock. “Mhm. So cute _too_ \- look at it, trying to grow, but it’s always going to be _tiny._ My little omega.” 

The usual endearment when taken in such a naughty context made Baekhyun whine and hiccup an agreement, reaching between his legs to grab hold of the long hair of his mate and holding his bangs back from his face. “You know what else is very sad?” 

“Hm?” Chanyeol hummed, kissing wetly around his smoothly shaven thighs, pressing his nose against his hip joint with a dramatically loud inhale.

Baekhyun moaned purely because he loved the thought of Chanyeol wanting to bathe in his scent.

“It’s very sad,” Baekhyun murmured, yanking a handful of the alphas' hair but Chanyeol just released a groan of pleasure, “When you’re between my legs and _not_ eating me out, get to it, baby.” 

_“Bossy.”_

Despite the hiss Chanyeol was grabbing his thighs and shoving them open as much as physically possible. 

Baekhyun licked his lips with anticipation and curled his hands around his knees as he stared at the ceiling. “Am I soaked for you, alpha?” _He very much knew he was._ “Dripping? Ah, my baby _loves_ to see my pussy drooling for him. Eat up, sunshine.” 

“Shut your mouth before I really do need to shove it full of something else,” Chanyeol growled, laying on his stomach and immediately leaning over to collect a mouth full of sweet slick.

The omega giggled like a breathless maniac, fingers combing back Chanyeol’s hair as if he was really helpful at all when he was grinding on the alphas face. 

_“Fuck -_ taste good, b-baby? My pussy tas-“ 

He was cut off by the alpha snarling into his pussy, the vibrations making Baekhyun squeal and close his knees around Chanyeol's head, hips rising to buck unintentionally in the air. _“You asshole!”_

Chanyeol laughed but it was muffled between his legs, two fingers finding place beside his tongue for only a moment before he pulled his head back to watch Baekhyun fight against screaming when fingers curled into his womb.

He looked really gorgeous like that - mouth opened and reaching for a pillow to dig nails in, soft _ah_ squeals on his lips.

“Can’t take the heat?” Chanyeol teased, his other hand reaching over to wipe his chin of shining slick, “Three years and you still can’t take it? Poor baby. You used to be so much more mouthy, are you getting less-“

 _“Shut the fuck up!”_ Baekhyun barked out, breathing hard and reaching down for his cock, palming himself and rolling his eyes back, “You fuc- _ngh, fucker!”_

Chanyeol laughed and gave one last twist of his fingers, thumb pressing to the underside of Baekhyun’s balls just for the omega to squeal and curl up on himself. 

Baekhyun was really adorable when overwhelmed, shying away with arms over his head and knees shut, but never quite hiding his little pussy, leaving it exposed because they both knew he wanted more despite his shying.

The alpha smiled and removed his hand from the omega, letting him breathe for a moment as he pulled away to stand beside the bed intending to strip himself.

Baekhyun whined and shifted onto his front to crawl to the side of the bed. A wet spot of slick soaked the blankets right where he was but he plopped right onto his belly, hands holding his chin as he pressed his forehead needily to Chanyeol's hip.

“A-Alpha,” Baekhyun choked out, wrapping his hands around Chanyeol's hips and nosing his thigh.

Chanyeol smiled at his needy whine, shedding his shirt before cupping his cheek and petting it as Baekhyun reached over to fiddle with his sweatpants, dipping slender fingers inside to yank them down but not quite touching his cock. “What, puppy?” 

The omega gave him sad eyes, but stuck his tongue out to lick Chanyeol’s fingers when the alpha pet by his mouth, one hand holding the alphas wrist still so he could clean off the slick on them, licking all the way down to the inside of Chanyeol’s palm.

The alpha was sure Baekhyun would lick it all off if he had the patience, and the thought went straight to Chanyeol's cock.

“You know what the real crime here is?” 

“What, baby?” 

Baekhyun pouted against the inside of his palm and it looked more real than his previous one, “You haven’t even kissed me yet.” 

Chanyeol's heart expanded, “Aish, what a bad mate I am,” He chided, leaning over to collect his small face in his hand and his peachy, slick lips against his.

The omega rumbled a happy sound, blindly pushing Chanyeol's sweatpants down all the while his neck was cranked back awkwardly and soft noises were produced from their mouths. 

A gentle popping sound was heard as Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s bottom lip, it was red from his sucking and it just made the omega want to bite it up some more. 

“Sweet omega,” Chanyeol cooed gently, hair blocking some of his face but Baekhyun took care of that by holding it back, _“My_ little omega. Huh? Alpha loves you.” 

“I love you too,” Baekhyun smiled, scrunching his nose up to nuzzle hard into Chanyeol’s face while holding the alphas hair back, “But I just wanted to taste _myself,_ alpha, I taste good.” 

Chanyeol cackled and shoved him away playfully, earning a whine and Baekhyun making dramatic grabby hands towards him with his chin pressed to the edge of the bed, “And to think you were being sweet for once, of course not, you little tease.” 

“I _do_ love you!” Baekhyun cried with a mischievous grin, eyes like little half moons, “But it’s _sex_ time, gimme gimme!” He cooed, opening and closing his hand as he eyed the alpha's cock.

“Fucking brat.” Chanyeol hissed, but he gave his length a stroke because Baekhyun was _too_ mouthy for his own good and it went straight to his cock.

Three years of this omegas mouth and he never learned when to shut up.

He snickered and approached the side of the bed with a hand holding his cock at the base where his knot was flooding with heat and warming up, “Get those hands back.” He ordered, brushing Baekhyun’s hair back with his other hand.

Baekhyun whined and opened his mouth obediently, but didn’t listen about no hands and placed them on Chanyeol’s thighs. He was already _drooling,_ rutting his hips against the blankets.

It was obscene the amount of saliva Baekhyun produced at the thought of sucking him off, but Chanyeol wasn't much better just at the thought of his mates perky ass.

Really, Baekhyun could be wearing sweats and a hoodie and as soon as a tease fell from his heart shaped lips Chanyeol was already ready to jump him.

“No- _Alpha!”_ The omega complained as Chanyeol pressed his cock against cheek instead of directly giving it to his mouth, pouting, _“Please?”_ He whined.

“Aw, you want this big cock in your mouth?” The alpha replied, smirking and smearing precum onto his mates cheek, “Angel wants it? It’s too big for you, look, baby - it’s bigger than your face, little omegas like you shouldn’t play around with big cocks. You could choke!”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up with annoyance and Chanyeol chuckled when the omega growled and grabbed his hips to force him closer, nails digging into his back as Baekhyun opened his mouth to kiss the side of the cock. 

“Impatient,” Chanyeol scolded, but it came out as more of a sigh as he scratched down Baekhyun’s shoulder, letting go of himself before his mate threw a tantrum.

A happy noise filled the air as Baekhyun curled his dainty hands around the cock, licking kittenishly around the base. He was full of enthusiasm, swaying his hips a bit and making _very_ instinctual noises of approval as he slurped up his precum.

Baekhyun’s mouth was _so_ wet, as soon as the tip of his cock went into the omegas mouth it only seemed to get more full of spit and the omega seemed to get happier if his little noises said much.

“Shit, I always - f-forget-“ Chanyeol growled, finding it hard to stop himself from fucking into Baekhyun’s mouth, but holding back this need by squeezing his mates plush cheeks that were moving with excitement. “- that my baby takes my big cock like a champ. _So_ good. My sexy little cock slut, right, Baekhyun?” 

He was reminded he really should have nicknamed Baekhyun _kitten_ at times like these, but _puppy_ fit so well all other times.

Baekhyun gagged trying to make a noise of agreement, but he just scratched down Chanyeol's hips and bobbed his head, eyes watery and squeezing shut until he heard a heavy, deep _fuck, you're so hot_ and felt accomplished enough to sit back.

He took a huge breath, pumping his hands up and down Chanyeol's length, face red and spit collecting on his chin as he panted against the cock, leaving his lips resting against Chanyeol’s leaking tip.

“I think that’s _well_ past wet enough, baby.” 

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol grabbed under his arms and flipped him over, pouting hard with his lips swollen and red as he crossed his arms in a tantrum. “Wasn't _done_ alpha!”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol snorted and rearranged the pouty omega, climbing onto the bed on his knees to move Baekhyun comfortably with his head on the pillows, “Well, you like to keep going until alpha is _out_ of knots for you, baby. So let me fill your pussy with cum instead of having it sit in your belly.” 

“I do like that _more…”_ Baekhyun murmured, lips still pouting but shuffling to open his legs up and spreading his arms by his head. “Fill my womb, Chanyeol. Ready for _alpha._ ” 

Chanyeol grinned at his cuteness, laughing and settling on top of him to kiss his rosy nipple, earning a squealing giggle and hands in his hair as he flicked his tongue over the bud again. 

“You’re so cute, angel.” 

“I don’t wanna be cute,” The omega whined, curling his calves around the back of the alphas legs, “Wanna be _fucked.”_

Huffing a hot breath against his soft chest, Chanyeol smiled and obliged, his bare cock finding the omegas pussy easily, hand soaked in spit and slick as he guided it inside of the tight hole.

Baekhyun began to breathe more choked instantly. Softly whimpering and clawing into Chanyeol’s long hair to push it out of the way and find the alphas mouth.

“Sh, I know, my baby’s pussy needs a second,” Chanyeol soothed, smiling as kisses were placed wetly around his face, “Always so tight, I know, gorgeous. Relax.” 

“Alphas too big.” Baekhyun mumbled with a quiet moan as Chanyeol pressed his cock all the way into his womb, bringing the alphas head into the crook of his neck and hugging him.

 _“Shit,_ ‘m gonna move, angel.” 

Baekhyun loved to hear that sort of tone from Chanyeol, a deep, lazy drawl. 

It always felt intimate, like the line was set of when Baekhyun should _stop_ fucking around and teasing. 

He always did stop, because as much as he loved to work Chanyeol up, he still loved to _be_ loved and _give_ his love to his mate.

He burrowed his nose into the alphas' hair, nails digging into his broad shoulders and sighing out a pleasurable noise as Chanyeol's long, deep brown hair fell over his face. _“Mm-_ yes, baby - s-so good. _My_ alpha-”

Baekhyun could mostly moan and whine as he was pressed under the alpha, scrambling to either scratch down his spine or kiss wherever he could reach as his mate grunted his own moans and whispers into his neck.

Baekhyun’s hand drifted to Chanyeol's forearms that were resting beside his head, fingers pressing into the gorgeous ring of flowers tattooed into the alphas skin.

He always teased him that they looked _awfully_ similar to the flowers he'd been given that night three years ago inside of the warehouse - expensive wildflowers with gold ribbons wrapped around them - but Chanyeol always blushed and scurried off when Baekhyun cooed at him and tried to get a confirmation that that's what they were.

It hardly mattered - Baekhyun had seen the photo of the flowers he showed the artist on his phone, and the omegas assumptions were correct that his mate was the _sweetest alpha in existence._

“Love you,” Baekhyun cried out, using his other hand to grab a handful of the alphas' hair, pulling it out of Chanyeol’s face and opening his mouth to kiss down his cheek, nosing at his face to show he wanted his eyes on him. “A- _alpha! Chan- Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol made a gentle shushing noise before leaning up to collect his opened mouth, muffling his moans, finding Baekhyun’s hand that was beside the omegas head to tangle with his own. He leaned onto his other elbow so as not to put too much pressure on the little omega. 

“Close, puppy?” He whispered, kissing at Baekhyun’s parted mouth but not stopping his sharp thrusts into his mate. “Want my knot, hm? My beautiful baby. Pretty, baby. I love _you,_ sweetheart.” 

His voice was more whispered breaths than anything, his own breath was being stolen by the noises of pleasure he needed to release as his knot threatened to force into Baekhyun’s pussy with every thrust.

Baekhyun whimpered and licked hotly at the corner of Chanyeol's mouth, a _look at me_ sort of action, his chocolate eyes glassy and slightly hooded. 

But he didn’t say a thing, moaning against his mouth and lifting his hips up as best he could to help angle the knot inside.

“My sweet angel,” Chanyeol moaned, having to release Baekhyun’s fingers because he needed both hands to sit back and hold the omegas hips off the bed, stopping Baekhyun’s hips from moving. 

As soon as he held Baekhyun’s ass off the bed and fixed their angle his knot found home inside of the omegas pussy, stretching it open.

Chanyeol always found Baekhyun’s reactions to his knot the _most_ endearing, he scrambled to hold his abdomen, pressing his hands over his womb and shutting his eyes. _“Chanyeol! Chan-“_

He could never finish what he wanted to get out coherently with a knot inside of him and filling up his canal with cum, but that was the cutest part.

Plus, Chanyeol always knew what he meant anyway. 

“Oh _fuck._ I love you too, beautiful.” Chanyeol gritted out, face screwed up as he dug hands into Baekhyun’s skin. 

It would take a few minutes for him to cool down and remove himself safely from his mate, but it never stopped him from holding Baekhyun afterwards. 

The omegas cum rolling down Baekhyun’s belly was certainly not persuading him not to coddle his mate - they never minded a mess.

 _“Baby,”_ He cooed breathily, collecting Baekhyun’s waist and sitting him on his lap, holding him up because his mate was weak limbed and hiccuping out from the movement that caused the cock inside of him to move around his insides. 

Chanyeol gathered Baekhyun up, petting his head and letting the omega lull against his chest. 

“My gorgeous mate.” He purred, moving his mates legs around his hips more comfortably as Chanyeol took a seat on the bed, “So good, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun whimpered a quiet noise and nuzzled into his throat, making gentle noises that Chanyeol normally associated with _I need attention_ although he was getting all the attention the alpha could give. 

“Tiny omega.” Chanyeol crooned and laughed under his breath as he kissed Baekhyun’s hair, “So cute, baby. So sweet. You’re such a sweet angel.” 

_“No..”_ Baekhyun muffled into his chest, relaxing weightlessly and tiredly petting Chanyeol’s ribs, _“Alpha_ is sweet.” 

Said alpha laughed at his dazed voice and the soft eyes Baekhyun had when the omega peeked out of his hiding place and moved to look up at him with his chin to the alphas sternum.

“Okay _Mr. I sound high,_ tell me that when you can stand up straight.” He teased, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, “Time to clean up?” 

Baekhyun mumbled a noise of agreement, bringing a lazy hand up to brush Chanyeol’s hair out of the alphas face in order to pout his lips for a kiss - one that was granted instantly and adoringly. 

“Baby..” Baekhyun whined quietly as Chanyeol shifted to lay him down and pull out of him, the omega went to press his knees together with a heavy sigh as the slick and juices began to spill out of him and onto the covers. “Next time, hair back.” 

“And there’s my _bossy_ mate,” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a fleeting kiss to the inside of Baekhyun’s palm when the omega flopped it towards him when he climbed out of bed. “Be back in a second, my love.” 

Baekhyun hummed an agreement and shifted onto his elbow to watch his mates ass as he walked out to get warm clothes and new blankets.

He then leaned over to reach for his side table, the drying cum on his stomach and between his legs should feel uncomfortable, but Baekhyun never really minded it when he knew Chanyeol would clean him up in a bit and then snuggle up to watch movies with him. 

Probably an action movie that Baekhyun would listen to him ramble about while he braided the alphas hair or played with his fingers, but Baekhyun always listened to every word even if he wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

The omega picked up a small, rectangle package of pills, running his fingers over the empty circles where there had once been pink pills inside. 

He stared at the birth control, counting the amount of pills he’d skipped this month, chewing his lip in thought.

Baekhyun ended up shoving them into the back of his drawer to forget about longer, hoping he would have a little surprise to tell Chanyeol about soon.

He just couldn’t help picturing how happy his mate would be when he found out, just the thought made Baekhyun smile wider.

 _“Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol called from somewhere down the hall, _“Do you wanna watch Iron Man again? You fell asleep last time!”_

Baekhyun had seen it more times than he could count, but he just tugged the blankets closer as he waited for clean ones, “Of course, baby! There’s nothing else I want to do, sunshine.” 

He could practically see Chanyeol’s smile at his response, and that was the most precious feeling he’d had all night.

***

“What time are you off again?” 

Baekhyun hummed and leaned over Chanyeol's back to press a kiss to his cheek, “Five. I work until Six on Friday though, now hold still please, baby.” 

The alpha yanked his head away playfully and Baekhyun smacked his arm but laughed as he collected a hair tie off the side table, shifting to sit on his knees in order to even see the top of Chanyeol’s head. 

“You’re a menace, handsome.” Baekhyun growled, collecting the alphas' hair to put up in a neat bun, taking his time to collect the shorter hairs at the back of his neck opposite to how his mate normally threw his hair together.

Chanyeol was used to having long hair, but Baekhyun always found him to look silly when he just tossed a hair tie into the mess as if it fixed anything.

He was cute, and Baekhyun fell in love with him back when he let it go wild all the time, but the omega secretly just really loved the moments like these when he could take care of Chanyeol.

“When you start insulting me I take that as you being horny - Don't you need to go to work soon? You sexy little omega, you trying to have to call in?” 

Baekhyun squeaked and kicked at Chanyeol when the alpha pinched his toe, tossing his arms around broad shoulders and kissing his head, “Why did you ask, babe?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol murmured, realizing the omega was finished and turning to accept Baekhyun into his lap - his cute little bakery uniform and all, poking a finger at the pink muffin logo on his collar which made Baekhyun giggle and brush his hand off. 

His mate was a sucker for cute things, Chanyeol thought their bakery logo was just adorable, but he’d never verbally own up to it.

He and Kyungsoo spent weeks sorting through designs, so once it was chosen it felt really special when Jongin ran off to get the signs printed.

“I wanted to take you to dinner.” 

Baekhyun made a confused sound and kissed Chanyeol's mouth quickly, sliding off his lap to collect his shoes, “When you suck up to me like this I can’t help but to think you have something bad to tell me.” 

When his mate didn’t respond, Baekhyun blinked over at him and saw a sheepish smile, he sighed and only then did Chanyeol speak up. “I’ll tell you tonight, at dinner.” 

“You keep getting in trouble like this I’m gonna kick your ass,” Baekhyun threatened, but he smiled a bit as he collected his keys and bag from the dresser. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Chanyeol murmured as he stood up to approach for a hug, kissing his omegas forehead softly. “Drive safe, baby.” 

***

The bakery had been a hit ever since Jongin bought the place.

Technically, the bakery had been a gift for Kyungsoo's graduation, but Baekhyun found out Chanyeol and Jongin both contributed a bunch for the two omegas.

Jongin bought the place, and Chanyeol paid for the renovations and designs, Baekhyun remembered worrying nights away because it had been so expensive.

Chanyeol never over promised though. He always made good on his deals and even if Baekhyun _hated_ the first year of going to sleep late and worrying while Chanyeol was at the warehouse, he could never repay his mate for giving him such a nice gift.

Plus, Chanyeol always said a split lip or a few bruises were well worth it for the amount of money he made at the club.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure he agreed with that, because after paying things off they were well above water when it came to money.

And _still_ Chanyeol fought. But he always won so Baekhyun couldn’t really find it in himself to take that away from his mate.

Even if he wished Chanyeol wouldn’t anymore. _Especially_ given Baekhyun’s circumstances. But the alpha didn’t know about _that_ yet.

“Baek! Did you check the cakes in the oven?”

Baekhyun nodded to Kyungsoo, looking over the pastel pink and blue counter at his friend in the office. “Yeah. About ten more minutes - don’t you think we should get some custom to go boxes? I was thinking earlier, and I’m sort of tired of the plain white ones - it would be cute if we made them the theme of the store…” 

His best friend began to laugh and Baekhyun flushed, knowing what he was about to be teased for, “You sure this isn’t you liking _baby_ colors?” 

Baekhyun flushed all the way down his chest, pressing a hand over his apron covered belly and getting flour all over his palm as he looked down at himself with a red face. 

“I… _you know what, shut it, Soo!”_

Kyungsoo just began to cackle to his heart's content, leaned over a clipboard to check off orders.

“Baekhyun, _I_ think your baby is going to be beautiful!” A girl's voice cried, the part timer was really sweet even if she was a bit not so bright and needed help a lot. 

“Thank you, at least _someone_ thinks so, Chaeyoung.” Baekhyun drawled, aiming a piece of fondant at Kyungsoo threateningly.

 _“Please.”_ His best friend snorted, sending him a _I’m going to whoop your ass if you throw it_ expression _,_ “You haven’t even seen his mate - _god_ the ears their baby is going to have. Poor thing.”

 _“Chanyeol's ears are cute!”_ Baekhyun shrieked in defense, “Fuck off, Soo!”

A new voice cleared as footsteps came from the back room, a teenage boy looking around confused as he tied his apron on, “Why’s everyone yelling?” 

“Baekhyun’s baby is going to have huge ears.” Kyungsoo snickered and passed the clipboard over to their other employee, “Here. Go get these orders, Jooheon, show Chaeyoung how to wrap them.”

“It's okay, Baekhyun.” The teenager murmured obliviously as he read the paper and walked around the counter, “Your big ears are cute, omegas with big ears are adorable.” 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped and Kyungsoo burst into a fit of laughter as the two workers walked into the back room, he whined loudly and dropped his head on the table. 

“Since when did _my_ ears get big!” Baekhyun complained, pouting into his arms, “Chanyeol is the one with big ears, not me!”

“You keep telling yourself that, babe.” Kyungsoo snickered.

The omega opened his mouth to complain at a volume twice as loud when the store phone started ringing.

He just whined and pouted into his arms. He _so_ was going to tell his mate about all this ridicule he faced today! 

“Yeah, he's here… okay… sure. Baek, the phones for you, it’s Minseok.” 

Baekhyun’s expression changed in an instant as he wiped his hands on his apron and came around the store, “Minseok? It’s only 4… why is the club calling?” 

“Don’t know,” Kyungsoo frowned and handed over the phone, lingering close enough that Baekhyun knew he was trying to overhear.

Baekhyun really didn’t care if he heard either way, it wasn’t like Jongin didn’t have a hand in the illegal activity either, he was probably curious why they’d call when it wasn’t even dark out yet. 

“Hey, Min?” Baekhyun wondered into the phone, brows pulled together. “Everything okay?”

 _“Baek… hey… hey, sweetheart…”_ Instantly Baekhyun pursed his lips because the long drawl was _not_ what he wanted to hear right now. 

“Is Chanyeol there?” Baekhyun asked.

_“Yeah! Yeah, Chanyeol's here… so listen, babe, there’s been a bit of an… incident. He’s okay, just a concussion but-“_

“A concussion!” Baekhyun screamed, “Just a concussion? Chanyeol doesn’t _get_ hit, why the fuck is here there so early? Why the fuck is-“ His stomach started cramping up as anxiety filled his body. 

_“You don’t know?”_ Minseok asked.

Baekhyun actually felt tears fill his eyes because he was _pissed,_ that was the _last_ thing anyone would want to hear asked to them, let alone a pregnant omega with hormones through the roof. 

Kyungsoo reached over to pet his spine and frown with concern, but even that didn’t make Baekhyun any less pissed.

_“For like.. a few weeks Chanyeol's been taking two on one because there’s this group that’s paying real good, Baek. It’s not just Chanyeol, a few other fighters too, but it’s a lot of money, surely you noticed? He really didn’t tell you?”_

Baekhyun _hadn’t_ noticed. It wasn’t like he went out of his way to check their little safe under the bed often. He normally just had a little notepad to calculate expenses and how much they had left, so he hadn’t touched the safe.

He couldn’t help feeling… betrayed. Like someone went and blindfolded him.

“Put Chanyeol on the phone _right now.”_ Baekhyun spat, face pulled together angrily and feeling his blood rush to his head. 

It took a few minutes of shuffling for him to hear much more than people laughing and the noises that were usually on the warehouse - yelling. 

But, then came an irritated sounding voice, “Minseok? You fucking told him? _Asshole!”_

That just made Baekhyun even more ready to rip his mate apart, turning to dig his nails into the edge of the counter when a second later there was a, _“Hi, baby… listen, I’m getting wrapped up and taken home, don’t worry..”_

Baekhyun burst like a water fountain with both anger and tears, “Don't worry! Don’t worry? You stupid alpha! You’re a stupid, _stupid_ alpha - do you hear me? What the fuck is wrong with you! _Two_ against one? Huh? Am I hearing this right? You’re an idiot, Park Chanyeol! You didn’t think to ask me?”

He grunted a pained noise and felt Kyungsoo grab his arm but Baekhyun’s head was pounding, vision full of tears. “Hey… Baek maybe you should take a seat…”

_“Baekhyun, it’s not like that. Baby, it-it’s really not like that… we can talk at home. I love you, okay? I’ll be home soon..”_

Baekhyun whimpered into the phone before releasing it because he felt like he was going to puke, turning to try and get to the restroom but instead his knees went out on him.

“Baek! Baekhyun, hey, no, no..” Kyungsoo worried as he grabbed the omega before he fell over, sweat was beading on Baekhyun’s brow and the other helped him take a seat on the floor and fanned his face. “Sh, calm down. It’s not good for you or the baby. Calm down, Baek.”

“He… could _die…”_ Baekhyun sobbed, hands lying limp on his lap shaking as tears streamed down his red cheeks.

“No, no, don’t think like that,” Kyungsoo ordered gently, reaching over to tug Baekhyun into his chest, “Sh, it’s okay, he’s okay.”

Baekhyun felt like a child but he sobbed with his whole chest as he clutched Kyungsoo apron, “.. _love_ h-him! I-I can’t… I can’t-“

“I know you do, calm down, babe. I know. He knows _too._ Just breathe, Baekhyun.” 

_“Baekhyun… please don’t give me the silent treatment..”_ Chanyeol sighed into the phone obliviously.

_“I really wanted to do this for you. So you don’t ever have to worry about money...”_

_“... okay. Okay, I guess I’ll see you back at home, I love you… drive safe, okay? I love you.”_

***

Baekhyun stayed at the shop for two hours in order to calm down enough to drive home. Well, the true answer was Kyungsoo called Jongin to come take him home but Baekhyun refused.

And Jongin disagreed with his mate about manhandling Baekhyun into the car with the words, _“Are you trying to get me killed? Chanyeol would kill me, Soo!”_

So that’s how _that_ went. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the thought - he did. But Baekhyun waited to calm down simply because he needed to prepare what he was going to say in the car.

It still really didn’t prepare him for when he got home, but he really couldn’t sit here just to be upset for longer, he knew he had to face Chanyeol.

Baekhyun licked his lips as he unlocked the front door, looking at the tan rug as he turned to lay his bag on the table beside the door.

“Baby!”

He sighed, knowing what Chanyeol was doing. Twisting to look into the kitchen he saw the alpha there, smiling cheesily, “I made your favorite, you were gone a while… so I figured I’d just cook.” 

Visually, Chanyeol looked okay at first glance. There was no bleeding, no scratches - nothing. But one glance over the counter made Baekhyun take back the thought because his hands were wrapped up and he knew it meant what was underneath was much worse to look at.

“Did you sell a lot at work?” Chanyeol asked, clearing his throat with sheepish eyes.

Baekhyun sighed and raised a hand at him when the alpha came around the corner, “Stop trying to suck up.” 

“I’m not.” The alpha said, “I’m just… asking..” 

“Yeah, well your “just asking” is taking away from the call I got two hours ago. So why don’t _I_ “just ask” about that, Chanyeol. What the _actual_ fuck.” Baekhyun spat, folding his hands over his chest and walking to the couch because there was an uncomfortable sensation filling his chest. “Sit down. Now.” 

Chanyeol scurried into the living room like a child who just got caught writing on the walls, ducking his head behind his unrestrained hair and sitting a cushion away from Baekhyun. “Baek… I was going to tell you, really. I told you this morning tonight I was going to.” 

“And you think that makes it _any_ better?” Baekhyun growled, “No- you're _reckless_ and hurt and I can’t take it anymore, Chanyeol.” 

The alpha instantly lifted his head, eyes blow wide and worried as he stuttered, “What d-do you mean you can’t take it?” 

Baekhyun hated the tone. He hated to hear the sound of Chanyeol being scared. “I mean you're not fighting anymore, Chanyeol. And that’s _final._ You’re done.” 

Instantly it was like all tension in the room dropped onto his shoulders. It got so silent Baekhyun could hear the rice cooker working and even the heater down the hall going. 

Chanyeol breathed loud before he laughed a bit and reached over to grab Baekhyun’s hand, “You're kidding. Right, baby?” 

The omega hissed with glassy eyes, shoving his mates hand off of him, “Don’t touch me. I’m not kidding, Chanyeol. You’re done. No more - that’s it.” 

Chanyeol jumped to his feet frantically, he started to press his wrapped hands through his hair and made a scoffing noise, “No.” 

_“No?”_ Baekhyun growled, jumping up to point a finger at him, “Stop fucking messing with me. This isn’t up for debate. That’s the decision, and I’m not changing my mind. You. Are. Not. Fighting. Park Chanyeol - you're not fighting anymore.” 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do then?”

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun cried, “Paint, read, take a fucking _break,_ Chanyeol! Whatever happened to.. to photography, like you said!” 

Chanyeol fixed a pained look on his face, pacing back and forth before he sighed, “Baekhyun… I just said that to make _you_ happy, baby.” 

Baekhyun’s tears began to race down his face then, whimpering and grabbing his mouth. He felt so betrayed.

There was a small part of him that always knew Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up fighting that easily. But there was also a huge part of him that held onto the idea that the alpha would wake up one day and decide to take up his other hobbies instead.

Chanyeol just shot that idea down like it was the easiest sentence he could form in the world.

“Baby..” Chanyeol started up softly, eyes going doe-like as Baekhyun sobbed and shook, he ducked down a bit to try and see his face clearly but the omega whined and turned so his side was to him. “Hey, I’m sorry. I am. But I want to give you a nice future. Fighting… it brings in so much, angel. We have a _house,_ we have two cars.. we have savings. That’s more than so many people have, Baekhyun. I don’t want you ever to have to worry for money again…” 

Baekhyun bubbled a sob and shook his head instantly, eyes staring at the floor as a tenseness started up in his abdomen. It caused him to scrunch his face up and move a hand from his face to hold his stomach. 

“I don’t need a lot of money..” He cried quietly, “We.. we have so much, we don’t need you to fight anymore… I’m going to… I’m going to end up using that money on your funeral i-if you keep this up..” 

The thought caused the alpha to make a noise of disapproval and step closer to pet the back of Baekhyun’s head. “No, baby.. _sh,_ no. That’s not what’s going to happen.” 

Baekhyun shoved his hand away again, moving to lean against the wall and hiss as he held his stomach. “Nothing you say will change my mind, Chanyeol. I can’t be without my mate.” 

_I can’t raise this baby without you._

He was looking down at his abdomen, because it was tensing with each sob he let out, making Baekhyun breathe heavily out his nose to stop a whine of pain, but since he was crying it only made it harder to catch his breath.

 _“Damn it!”_ Chanyeol yelled suddenly, not _at_ him, but loud before a shattering noise sounded and Baekhyun snapped his head up with huge eyes.

There was a glass flower pot shattered all over the wood floor, it had been sitting on the mantle moments before, but now it was a useless pile of glass. 

“Can’t you see?” Chanyeol cried, face red, tears kissing his mouth, and grabbing his temple, “I’m… I'm scared I’m going to hurt you. If I don’t… _continue_ I’m going to be no better than my dad, Baekhyun…” 

Baekhyun had _never_ seen Chanyeol act that way before.

His mate had never acted out like this in their home. 

But one moment of frustration _didn’t_ make him anything like his father. One act of aggression didn’t immediately mean he was bound to hurt him.

Baekhyun tried to say that, to get the words out, but all that he got out was a low grunt, then a second, more frantic pained noise as he leaned over his stomach. Face pulling together as his abdomen cramped up.

With worry, he just started sobbing harder, trying to get some words out, but he found it hard to make more than pained ones as the muscles in his stomach contracted with his stress. 

“Oh god, baby, baby… hey, sh, you’re okay.”

Chanyeol must have thought he was having a panic attack, and although it wasn’t the truth Baekhyun just bent down to his knees to curl over his tiny stomach, gasping for air and choking on his whimpers.

His mate came rushing over immediately, getting down to his own knees to pet his spine.

 _Please be okay, please be okay, little one._ Baekhyun internally chanted.

“Angel, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol sobbed into Baekhyun’s hair, gently pulling him closer to his chest although the omega was balled up. “Sh, I scared you. S-See, I scared you. I’m so sorry, I love you. I love you, but I won’t risk hurting you.” 

Baekhyun made a disagreeing noise because he knew Chanyeol meant a firm _I’m not going to stop_ even if he wouldn’t say it when his mate was in pain.

His hopes just felt stomped on, thrown in the fire. 

Baekhyun wailed a quiet noise and clutched a fist full of Chanyeol’s pants wishing he had more strength to scream some more, but he could only lean into his mate's chest.

It helped. The scent of Chanyeol helped him breathe better, even if Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to yell at him.

“Sweetheart. Are you okay? Baby, you’re okay, right?” 

Baekhyun huffed a few heavy breaths and felt his knees would give out the second he tried to stand up alone. He released a tired sigh into Chanyeol’s collarbone.

“H-Help me to our room.” 

Chanyeol didn’t have to think twice. No matter the situation they were in, he wasn’t going to let Baekhyun just lay on the floor in pain.

“What’s wrong? Baekhyun… baby, are you okay?” Chanyeol worried, scooping the omega up and carrying him into the bedroom. 

Baekhyun could just hiss in pain and curl his hand over his stomach. 

The omega breathed heavily, a palm on his stomach as he laid on the bed. Chanyeol had incredibly worried eyes as he leaned over him and smoothed his hair back. “You okay?”

No. Baekhyun wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay right now.

Baekhyun pursed his lips and closed his eyes, because he knew in a few hours when he calmed down, that he’d be leaving anyway. He had to.

He wouldn’t stick around to watch Chanyeol die.

***

“Still kicking in there? Huh, little warrior. You’re okay.” 

“Mommy, is Baekhyun here because he and Chanyeol are fighting?”

 _“No.”_ Baekhyun lied, sighing and staring at the ceiling, “I’m here because I missed your pretty face, Yoora.” 

The ten year old giggled and climbed onto the side of the guest bed to press a loud, smacking kiss to his cheek.

It made Baekhyun laugh, reaching up to touch the ends of the girls hair, “Thank you, princess.” 

“Yoora. Go clean the table up.” 

Baekhyun felt a heavy sigh fall from his mouth as the little girl pouted but she was a good child. She never didn’t listen - only whined a bit.

Chanyeol's mother pat Baekhyun’s stomach gently, “You going to spill what this is about, or lie some more?” 

Baekhyun _couldn’t_ talk about it, because he knew how fucked up that would be when Chanyeol had been keeping up this act for his mom.

He wasn’t _fucked up,_ he wouldn’t go out and spill all of Chanyeol’s white lies to people because he was upset with his mate. 

“Sorry, I’m taking the option of _instead_ telling you I’m spotting, should I go to the doctor?” Baekhyun worried, shifting to sit back against the headboard, “I mean… I.. called my mom to ask, but… _you know…”_

The older woman sighed angrily, because she did know.

Baekhyun’s parents were fleety at best, never sticking around too long, it was one of the reasons he left as soon as he was accepted to college.

They didn’t care too much at all. And Baekhyun wasn’t going to let them come in and out of their grandchild’s life when they’d only stayed around to meet Chanyeol _once._

His mate had been _so_ nervous too, he’d cleaned up and covered all his tattoos, made a huge dinner, just for his parents to come into their home and make rather irritating comments of how _expensive_ things looked, a hidden tone beneath it as if accusatory.

Baekhyun denied every time they tried to come since, because not only were they fleety, but they were suspicious, and he wouldn’t be letting Chanyeol near that when even he wasn’t sure what they’d do if they found out about his _illegal_ night job. 

Chanyeol was too kind for his own good, and probably would go with whatever they wanted just for the fact that they were Baekhyun’s parents.

“I’m sure it’s just stress.” She sighed and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, “I had a lot of spotting too, especially with Yoora. You know… stressful environments, I hope Chanyeol isn’t too much like…” 

Baekhyun shook his head instantly. “No. No. Nothing like that. It was mostly me yelling at him, he didn’t… Chanyeol would _never_ touch me.” _But Chanyeol thought he might. And that’s the problem._

He shook his head and ran an anxious hand through his hair, “I mean, he.. he’s sensitive. A huge baby really… I-I nearly couldn't leave just because he was crying so hard. I love him, but.. we can’t always overlook things because we love each other, right? It’s not healthy.”

She tsked and slid off the bed to carry his bag to place on top of the dresser, “Of course, sweetie. That’s a nice way of thinking about it. But… why won’t you just… tell him about the baby, Baekhyun? I’m not judging your choice, you’re _always_ welcome here. God knows I need someone to make sure Yoora doesn’t run off to paint the walls again. Silly girl.” 

Baekhyun laughed quietly, shifting to lay down with his hands under his cheek, “I just don’t want him to listen to me _just because_ I’m pregnant. We should be able to work it out because we love each other, not because of the baby.” 

Chanyeol's mother hummed an understanding noise, but Baekhyun knew she was just going to keep fishing to find out why they were upset in the first place.

And he really didn’t need Chanyeol in any more stress than he already was, his phone was going off nonstop. 

Baekhyun yawned fakely, stretching his limbs out as if exhausted. 

It worked every time, his eyes were swollen from crying and his stomach periodically kept cramping up. He was already stressed out enough to be spotting and _that_ only made him fuss more.

“We’re happy to have you here, sweet pea.” 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiled tensely, watching the light turn off and making sure the door shut before rolling over for his phone.

It was just _blowing_ up. 

Baekhyun didn’t bother to go through them because he knew each one would be just like the last. He wasn’t hiding, he told Chanyeol where he was going, but that didn’t mean his mate approved of his decision to take a few days apart.

**Puppy 🥺✨: Go to bed Chanyeol.**

Instantly, dots came up, and then went away, then came back. Baekhyun knew he was probably torn between arguing and agreeing. 

**Baby 🥰: Okay. I love you so much, Baekhyun. It’s hard to sleep without you.**

**Puppy 🥺✨: I love you too, and I know the feeling, baby**

He tossed his phone away with a cry, bringing a pillow into his chest to curl around as he vibrated more. 

It just hurt too much to not be together, even if he knew it was best for his, and the baby’s, future.

Baekhyun refused to raise the baby mateless, and if making Chanyeol upset was how he would keep the alpha from getting killed, then he would do it as long as he could.

***

“And then we’re going to color!” Yoora screamed in the backseat of his car, looking out the window with a purple backpack in her lap.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun smiled, “You spend your recess coloring? Why don’t you play it chasing alphas or omegas around?” He asked the beta girl.

Yoora promptly gagged, as Baekhyun expected, laughing at her dramatics as he turned into the school's parking lot. 

“Have a good day at school, Yoora.” He cooed, turning around in his seat to make sure she grabbed all her things including her coat.

“Will you be at my house when I get home?” The girl asked, pouting her lips and begging with her eyes.

Baekhyun snickered and reached back to pinch her cheek, “I’ve been there all weekend, you're gonna get tired of me, sweetheart.”

“No _way!”_ Yoora screeched, giggling and leaning over the console to hug his neck, “I am gonna go tell all my friends an angel is at my house.” 

The omega began to crack up, turning to pet down her hair and press a kiss to her cheek. “You’re going to get weird looks.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll just have Chanyeol beat them up.” 

Baekhyun literally groaned and tapped her side, “Get your bottom out of my car, you rascal!” 

She giggled up a storm and climbed out of the car, shutting the door a bit too hard and Baekhyun heard a shrill _whoopsie!_ that made him smile.

He wondered if Chanyeol was this cute when he was little, because Yoora really wasn’t that bratty for a ten year old, she preferred her barbies over screaming for a computer like kids her age did.

But, sadly, he knew things for Chanyeol weren’t that easy when he was young. Yoora had gotten a whole different experience than her brother, and although she had somewhat gathered _things_ happened, she still couldn’t quite grasp the idea of fighting or violence.

She’d just never been around it, even if she had heard the words Chanyeol and _fight_ together a lot in the past. 

Baekhyun found a small bit of.. envy in the fact that children were so innocent, because maybe if Chanyeol had gotten that at a young age he wouldn’t be stuck thinking he was violent or aggressive.

He sighed, leaning his head on his palm as he watched Yoora get inside of the school, turning his car back onto the road to start heading to work.

His work wasn’t far from the bakery, when they moved they made sure to get close to the university that Baekhyun had gotten his certificate at, he liked to walk more then, and Chanyeol used to just drive his car to the warehouse for fights. 

Baekhyun wished they had chosen a place closer to the warehouse too, just because even a half hour drive was enough for him to worry and call Chanyeol a million times and make sure he was fine to drive home. 

In hindsight, Baekhyun wished they’d thought a lot of things through back then. 

Nothing too big. Just the small things like location, cars. Baekhyun spent a lot of time studying at home or at school, and he had a small, pressing thought that maybe.. _maybe_ if he spent more time with Chanyeol back then that they would be in a better position now.

Baekhyun wasn’t mad. Not anymore, he’d had a weekend to cool off. But, he was _firm._ And he wasn’t going to just give in because Chanyeol was convinced of something that wasn’t true.

His phone began to ring and, with a relieved sigh, he answered seeing it was Kyungsoo's name on the screen.

_“Hey, babe. Just had Jongin nearly get knocked out for you.”_

Baekhyun groaned and rubbed his temple, “He showed up?”

 _“Yup, just like you figured. The flowers and waterworks were a nice touch, but he’s still stupid. Told him to fuck off,”_ Kyungsoo drawled, pretending to be uninterested, but Baekhyun could hear the worry in his voice.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun scolded, “Stop. We’re not broken up, I’m just.. doing my own thing a little bit. You don’t need to be so mean to him.” 

_“Trust me, I wasn’t.”_ The other omegas resolve crumbled and Baekhyun heard some talking in the background, _“Jongin is letting him write you a note right now, really, I don’t want my alphas nose broken just as much as you don’t want Chanyeol crying. Oh- looks like Jongin is coming back in now.”_

Baekhyun held his breath and rubbed beneath his nose where it was slightly runny as he sucked in his breath to will tears away.

“Can you read it? I’m.. i'm gonna be a few minutes late. I have to stop by the pharmacy and get some more prenatal supplements.” Baekhyun sniffed, rubbing his finger below his eye, “I.. I called my doctor and she recommended them starting today.” 

He was more rambling than talking, trying to keep his anxiety out of his tone but failing miserably.

He was just _tired,_ and he hadn’t slept well without Chanyeol, and Yoora wanted him to play with her all weekend - Baekhyun was just _tired._ He just needed a good minute to himself.

 _“I’m just going to send you a picture because… this… it’s really cheesy for an alpha that’s broken his nose about four times,”_ Kyungsoo cleared his throat and his friend sounded slightly shaken up.

Baekhyun laughed wetly, “Thank you. I’ll be there soon.” 

_“Baek?”_

“Yeah.” Baekhyun whispered, turning into the parking lot of a pharmacy.

_“I think he’s really sorry.”_

“Chanyeol is very emotional,” Baekhyun mumbled, unbuckling but only shifting to pull one of his legs up into his seat, fingers fiddling with a string dangling off his pant leg. “He.. he probably doesn’t know how to handle things like this. We don’t fight this bad, I’ve never made him cry before.” 

_“... he’ll come around, Baekhyun.”_

_He has no other choice,_ Baekhyun wanted to say, but he instead whispered his thank you’s and promised to drive carefully before hanging up. Grabbing his phone from the dock, Baekhyun leaned against the car window and pulled up his photos.

It was a photo of one of their blank order sheets, the pink muffin logo in the corner and all around the sides of the half sheet of paper were baby blue embellishments. 

It made Baekhyun laugh, picturing Jongin grabbing the first thing he saw to write on in place of not being the reason Chanyeol got pissed off being told to leave.

Chanyeol had said before that he would never take his anger out on Jongin, but Baekhyun thought it was hilarious to see the comical look on the other alphas face when he or Kyungsoo teased him about him.

Jongin watched literally every single fight Chanyeol had ever been in, no matter how bloody or how many threats were laced in it, so Baekhyun never really _judged_ his quick thoughts of worrying when he was an alpha and Chanyeol fought strictly alphas these days.

Chanyeol's handwriting was messy and pressed together. Baekhyun always teased him for it, because it was like the alpha was scared he would run out of room on a page.

His mate had a lot of words to get out, so Baekhyun found the writing cute, even if it was hard to read sometimes.

**Baekhyun,**

**I’ve said this a million times in text, but I want you to know that I’m worried about you, and I know we aren’t seeing eye to eye, but I love you. You’re my mate, you make me see things differently, and I’m trying to understand. I am.**

**It’s just difficult for me, and I know you understand that; you’ve always been good at understanding that. I’m just hoping you can understand sooner. So you can come back home.**

**The door is always unlocked when I’m home, so you can walk right in. Even if it’s very late, okay? Just come back home safely. I love you.**

The bottom of the note was slightly smeared, like Chanyeol had not realized he’d been putting his hand too hard against wet ink, but Baekhyun was sure it was a number of things he had heard before.

_See you later, baby._

_Wear a smile when you walk in!_

_I can’t wait to see you, angel._

Baekhyun burst into tears and it wasn’t his stomach that began to hurt first, his chest felt like it was being squeezed in a tight fist.

God, he just loved Chanyeol so _much._

***

He texted Chanyeol a few times throughout the week. Checking in, seeing if he was eating well.

It always ended in Chanyeol asking if he was coming back home yet, asking when he estimated he would be.

Baekhyun was really surprised it took Chanyeol this long to snap and come to his mother’s, he really hasn’t been expecting it, but he sat up on his elbows in bed the second he heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

Yoora’s excited scream from the living room also gave away just much, he could picture the monkey yanking at Chanyeol the second he was through the door.

_“Yoora, where’s Baekhyun or mom?”_

Baekhyun licked his lips and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he pet his stomach, he’d escaped the ten year olds grasp just an hour earlier with murmurs about taking a nap after lunch.

“Oh!” Yoora screamed, Baekhyun winced at how high pitched it was even through the walls. “Angel is tired of feeding his little person all day! Little people eat _lots and lots, Chanyeol!”_

The omega promptly cringed.

Holy _shit_ did he just get ratted out by a ten year old?

_“Uh… that’s nice, Yoora. Is he in the guest room?”_

Of course Chanyeol was oblivious. Children spouted nonsense _all_ of the time, and this was Yoora they were talking about - she literally made Chanyeol read her fairy tales every single night when they stopped by for dinner in the past. Her entire room was pink like a princesses (as per her own words) and she lived in a head of fantasies. 

Chanyeol, like any other person who knew Yoora, just brushed it off as another silly fantasy she’d made up.

Good. Baekhyun would prefer Chanyeol not find out about their baby with the words of Yoora calling the baby a _little person._ What a strange little girl.

He really couldn’t even be mad that Yoora told Chanyeol where he was, the little girl ran down the hall, Baekhyun could hear her childish breathing before she even opened the door.

“Hey!” Yoora whined instantly, “You said you were going to sleep!” 

Baekhyun snickered, bringing his arm out of the blanket to pat the bed and Yoora crawled up instantly, “I _was_ trying to sleep,” He murmured, “But _somebody_ likes to sing Mulan songs at the top of their lungs.” 

“You just _have to!”_ Yoora squeaked, looking sheepish as she flopped onto Baekhyun’s side, burrowing into his cheek, “That’s just the _rules.”_

“How about we change the rules so when Baekhyun wants nap time, Yoora lessens her singing just a _teeny_ bit,” Baekhyun requested, holding his fingers up to show just how _teeny_ he meant.

Yoora puffed a pouty breath in his cheek, smelling like the strawberry pancakes she’d begged Baekhyun to make for her.

 _“You are so loud, Yoora.”_ Chanyeol's deep voice cut through, making Baekhyun’s eyes shoot to the doorway. 

The alpha had his hands shoved into his pockets, hair tied back in a messy bun and eyes looking nervous as he stepped in and put his hands out to the little girl, “I want to see Baekhyun for a while, I’ll come play with you after.” 

_“Awwwww!”_ The child complained, “But _Chanyeol!”_

“But _Yoora!”_ Chanyeol snorted, but Baekhyun could see how tense he was despite his teasing as he plucked the little girl off the bed to send her out, “I’ll play with you in a little, promise.” 

Yoora scrunched her face together in a _huge_ scowl, stomping a foot, “Fine! But you have to wear the crown and play princess!” 

Chanyeol didn’t agree to that, and Baekhyun snickered when he noticed, “Go away, you worm.” The alpha cried, “Go bother mom or something.” 

Yoora screamed when Chanyeol shut the door on her, but it only lasted a second before the girl screamed that she _would_ tell mom, and that she was going to get Chanyeol in _trouble._

Of course she had zero care that Chanyeol was a _grown_ man and the most his mom would do was scold him for being rude to Yoora.

Baekhyun just giggled tiredly into the blankets and swiped at the sleep in his eyes. He didn’t feel all that… _angry,_ but he did feel… tense.

Chanyeol turned around with a grumble, a mumble under his breath berating Yoora as he took a seat on the bed. 

“She’s just excited to see you,” Baekhyun whispered.

“Excited to stick her nose in stuff you mean.” Chanyeol sighed, shifting to lay down beside him, “Hi, baby.” 

_“Hi..”_

It went silent then, for a moment, before Baekhyun felt a neediness crawl up his chest and he shifted to scoot out of the blankets and closer to him.

He was welcomed with opened arms instantly, his smaller body molding into Chanyeol as the alpha tugged him under his chin. 

His mate smelled like Baekhyun’s shampoo, apples, it made Baekhyun cringe at the thought that he upset Chanyeol enough for him to need to take the extra step and bathe himself in the fruity scent. 

“I know, me too, angel.” Chanyeol assured when Baekhyun made a wet sniff into his hand, combing the omegas hair to the side to kiss his forehead. “I miss you too. Miss you, tiny omega. You _and_ your cute bed head. Look at this, so _messy!”_

Baekhyun began to giggle a bunch, tilting his head back to let the hair be brushed out of his face. 

He didn’t need to immediately begin to start yelling at Chanyeol again. He missed him too much, and if he did that, then Baekhyun was sure it would just end in tears again. And he _really_ wasn’t in the mood for that.

Baekhyun just smiled and leaned up to catch his mates lips, fingers petting softly at Chanyeol's jaw. He felt his mate looked tired too, exhausted really.

“Thank you, puppy.” The alpha sighed against his mouth, thumb rubbing the shell of Baekhyun’s ear and nuzzling into his nose, “It’s been tiring, hm?”

“Miss you.” 

Chanyeol's eyes dulled, Baekhyun could see the _then come home_ swirling in them, but his mate wouldn’t dare suggest it right now. “I’m sorry.” 

Oppositely, Baekhyun _would_ suggest what he thought. He wasn’t giving up, and if making Chanyeol feel guilty was the way to go, then he had no other choice. “Stop fighting, and then I’ll be back.” 

“I… _can’t,”_ Chanyeol gritted out, not angrily, but like he had expected Baekhyun to say this, hands moving down the omegas back to pull him to lay across his chest. “You _know_ that.” 

“You’re not some _monster,_ Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said firmly, but under his breath with an exhausted tone, “You’re my _mate….”_

“Why are you being so firm about this all of the sudden?” Chanyeol questioned with a disagreeing tone, but his hands were petting the back of Baekhyun’s hair gently, his breathing calm as Baekhyun listened to the racing of his chest. 

Baekhyun had only one reason really. Because he knew Chanyeol didn’t care enough about _himself,_ so his reasoning that it was for his mate not to get killed didn’t phase Chanyeol, even if Baekhyun was scared he’d eventually be hurt fighting. 

_“_ I’m just thinking of our future, Chanyeol. How can I be with you, knowing that it’s going to be a short time. If you don’t… think about the future, of how you could get hit in the head and be out before I could ever see you again… then I- how…” Baekhyun shut his eyes and covered his mouth with a shaking hand, _“How can I look forward to the future without you in it? I want kids. And I don’t want to have them wonder what happened to their dad all their lives…”_

Maybe he just gave himself away. Maybe he didn’t.

Baekhyun just didn’t care anymore and began to cry painfully, from his wounded heart, as he pictured having to raise a baby alone. 

_Where’s daddy?_

_Mommy, how come I don’t have a daddy?_

_Why did my daddy have to leave?_

It wasn’t fair. Not at all.

“Sh, we don’t need to worry about those things right now.” Chanyeol whimpered into his hair, face pulled together in sorrow as he stroked Baekhyun’s spine. “We don’t.” 

That was the _problem._ They did have to worry about that now. 

Chanyeol just didn’t know it, and Baekhyun was too busy sobbing to try to explain that. 

***

“No.” Chanyeol’s deep voice cut through his phone, his eyes swollen and irritated as he walked into the living room with his backpack. “I said I wasn’t coming in.” 

_“You sure?”_ Minseok asked, _“Big cut if you come in they said - pretty sure more than last week Chanyeol… remember when you said you wanted to get Baekhyun a new phone for his birthday…”_

Chanyeol understood. He knew that him not going in was a huge loss in income for the club - not only himself, but Minseok, Jongin, a bunch of others…

But, when he'd gone to the club three days before, there was just this overwhelming guilt he had when he walked out, fist cramped up, a bruise starting up on his ribs, and overall… there was _nothing_ about it that normally satisfied him when he was handed a wad of cash.

He cried in the car then. Irrational, and emotional, he did what he was inclined to do - call Baekhyun. 

It was perhaps a stupid idea, in hindsight, because he was crying out of guilt, and over the idea that he was going home to an empty house.

Baekhyun wouldn’t be there to give him kisses and dangle all over him while he laughed and praised him for his hard work. It would just be _silent,_ and in his sobbing he'd ranted that and pulled onto the pitch black side of the road to sob his heart out with an aching side.

(“Pull over, Chanyeol.” “Baby, I need you to pull over. The last thing we need is you in the hospital. Okay? Sh, I’m here. There’s no reason to be crying.” “I’ll talk to you the whole drive home, but first catch your breath, I love you. I love you so _so_ much, sunshine.”)

Chanyeol couldn't forget the _stupid_ slip up, because he was sobbing like a baby. So hard his nose ran and he was sounding more and more like he was a child rather than coherently speaking. 

Couldn't Baekhyun see that he was doing this for _him?_ Providing him with things the omega could have never previously afforded. Or - maybe be _could_ have gotten them - but he would have had to go back to… means that Baekhyun was always uncomfortable speaking about. 

Now they had enough money to stretch out for a _lifetime,_ at least one that was just the two of them, an easy, calm one, with no fancy clothes or the latest versions of electronics… but he _wanted_ Baekhyun to have those things.

Even if his mate was adamant he was fine with small things.

(“After all, if we are spoiled with whatever we want, then wouldn’t things feel less special, Chanyeol?” “If we lived rich, and I bought you a new phone every year… doesn’t that feel useless after a while? There would be no meaning to the action if you’re _expecting_ it.” “I’m just picturing how excited you look when I bring you leftover treats from the shop, baby, and if I did that everyday, then it would be hot as meaningful, do you understand my point?”)

Chanyeol sighed, walking past the kitchen with his phone pressed to his ear. “Nah.” He choked out reluctantly, “Baekhyun said he was coming by later anyway, we are going to have dinner.. and talk some more.” 

_“Alright…”_ Minseok drawled out, _“But if you change your mind, I’ll get a chair set up for him and everything…”_

He knew Minseok meant well. He _did,_ and he was also greedy, which was understandable. He was looking for transactions and Chanyeol brought them in.

But, Chanyeol _really_ wasn’t planning on making himself look so bad in front of his mate. The idea of seeing the disappointment in Baekhyun’s eyes when he pulled up expecting a nice dinner only to have him drag him to the club… it made Chanyeol’s stomach hurt.

He quickly whispered his goodbye, because he no longer wanted to talk about these things, hanging up and checking his messages which - of course - were just filled with photos Yoora sent him from their moms phone of drawings she made.

Chanyeol cracked a smile and sent her a _give mom her phone back, worm,_ just because he knew his sister would pout cutely.

Baekhyun texted him asking if he was still making dinner, a few cute photos of cats waking up that his mate, for whatever reason, was obsessed with collecting.

He said he wanted to send Chanyeol a new one every single day, and the alpha didn't doubt Baekhyun would if he didn’t periodically forget a day and then whine until Chanyeol kissed him into a fit of laughter.

The latest one was a photo of his bed head and his tired eyes; they always seemed so glossy in the morning and Chanyeol could practically hear his loud yawn, the little toes brushing his leg when the omega stretched, and feel his clinging fingers when Baekhyun rolled over to whine about having to wake up. 

**Baby 🥰: Good morning, puppy. We’re still on for later. And don’t send me such cute pictures when I can’t hold you?! Are you crazy? I’ll have to hug you twice as hard later! Be prepared!**

He laid his phone down because he knew it was too early for Baekhyun to be up on a weekend, knowing his mate Baekhyun would keep waking up and then going back to sleep until noon.

The thought made Chanyeol smile, because they’d normally just sleep all day if they could. Especially on days they had to get up for the club later, but Chanyeol was much better about being up at a normal hour these days.

A few naps always slipped their way in, but that was nothing gentle hands waking him up for dinner or just for his _attention_ couldn't fix. He just liked to be awake for Baekhyun when he was off work, so they could spend time together doing useless stuff.

Chanyeol felt less upset by the second, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face as he twisted to the door. He'd been expecting a package, having ordered Baekhyun a new phone case after hearing Yoora nearly dropped Baekhyun’s in the mud when playing games on it. 

He had no idea how much longer Baekhyun was planning to stay there, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The package he _got_ though, wasn't right, it was too big. Too thin. It nearly looked like some sort of official paperwork and Chanyeol had half a thought to panic that he was about to get sued or something if he hadn’t noticed the hospital symbol on the corner or the _To The Park’s_ written above their address. 

He frowned in concern, because he hadn’t visited the hospital ever since going in to get his hands looked at about a year ago.

“What are you up to, baby?” He worried, tearing open the thin package and shutting the door with his foot.

Chanyeol walked around the couch to grab his phone before taking a seat, leaning over to dump the package out onto the coffee table.

What he least expected were a series of small, rectangular photographs on shining paper. It was a mix of black, white, and grey. There was a clear, circle ring of black and inside an outline of a teeny, _tiny_ little fetus. He shuffled through them with his mouth agape and body frozen.

Each one was like the next, a large compartment of black and this little bean of a baby inside, so small there wasn’t exactly a clear outline of a baby yet, but it didn’t matter to him.

Baekhyun was having a baby. Baekhyun was having _their_ baby. Chanyeol was going to be a dad.

That thought… it didn’t scare him like it used to. He didn’t feel this instant urge to argue that this wasn’t _right,_ that he needed to deny the possibility.

The truth was right in front of his face in a series of ultrasounds labeled from a few weeks before, each one starring the little bean that now… Chanyeol needed to know if the baby was bigger now, or maybe they would just have a little baby; if Baekhyun was healthy; if he was making sure to eat enough for both of them.

Chanyeol just felt this overwhelming feeling that draped over his shoulders, a protective, yet proud emotion.

His phone began to go off loudly, startling him out of his trance.

He swallowed down any feeling of wanting to cry, fingers running along the edge of one of the shiny photos as he answered.

At first, there was just that familiar, kittenish yawn, the noise that made him picture Baekhyun's messy hair and drowsy eyes. _“Chanyeol… can you make me noodles later?”_

“I-“ Chanyeol's voice cracked, but lucky for him, Baekhyun was just about as needy as a puppy when just waking up, and hardly noticed, too busy stretching his legs out with soft whines. “-of course, baby. Whatever you want. I… I have to take a trip to the store, but I’ll text you when I get home and the food is nearly done.” 

_“Can- can you also get me kimchi? I’m… i'm craving it so much, baby. Really, so much!”_

His eyes welled up and Chanyeol jumped to his feet without a second to spare, gathering the photos and taking them to their room to get ready, “Whatever you want, Baekhyun. _Always whatever you want.”_

***

Baekhyun woke up in a really enthusiastic mood this morning. Talking to Chanyeol first thing after waking up… relieved him. It calmed him down.

After a rather uneventful morning and afternoon - unless you counted Yoora trying to hear the baby and bursting into tears when Baekhyun said she couldn’t hear anything yet - he was more than ready to finally get back home.

At least for a bit. 

He was more than ready with a ton of convincing things to say to Chanyeol to talk him out of fighting. 

Baekhyun shrugged his shoes off right inside of the door, the smell of freshly cooked food warming him - and his greedy belly began to rumble instantly.

He could practically hear the _mommy, give me food!_

This baby would _definitely_ eat like his daddy, anything and everything in sight.

“Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun had to wait only a few seconds before the alpha was rushing in from down the hall, a headband sitting in his hand and damp hair messy everywhere. 

“I wanted to be out when you got here!” Chanyeol complained.

Baekhyun burst into giggles and shook his head as he walked over, “Come here, baby.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around the alphas waist and sighing into his neck. “Did you make me noodles?”

Chanyeol laughed into his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead quickly, and reaching down to pet a hand over his stomach. Of course Baekhyun didn’t think twice about it, just smiling and leaning up for a proper kiss.

But, Chanyeol was adoring and excited, but so nervous his hands were aching more than normal. 

God how could he have not noticed? Normally he noticed when Baekhyun did something different, when his mate whined about gaining weight. But… he guessed they just spent so much time together he didn’t notice the rounding of his cheeks.

He certainly didn’t notice Baekhyun's stomach felt a bit harder than the normal soft, smoothness Chanyeol was used to using as a pillow. Baekhyun wasn’t showing yet, but Chanyeol felt stupid not to notice these little things.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” He cried playfully, pressing a few swift kisses to Baekhyun's brow and gently shooing him to the dining room as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good! I’m starving, mister!” Baekhyun squawked playfully, putting a firm look on his face and leaning over to pick at a tray of kimchi. 

“You, puppy, are just a menace,” Chanyeol snickered and pulled his hair back, his black headband resting just above his ears as he fluffed his hair out and reached for the pan of _oh so important_ noodles to bring his mate. 

“You, baby, look like a mushroom with your hair like that.” 

Chanyeol cackled, taking a deep breath and shaking his head, “What the hell? Here I am feeding you and you just _attack_ me like this!” 

Baekhyun went wide eyed and twisted with his fingers painted an orangish red and giving an innocent look. “I meant it with _love.”_

Playfully grumbling, Chanyeol turned to grab their plates, rolling his eyes with a mumbled _sure you did, liar_ when he must have exacerbated his problematic hands and a sharp pain went through his left one causing it to stiffen, then to hiss.

The green, floral printed glass plate in his hand fell to the floor with a resounding shatter.

It went silent except for his cursing and the sound of him putting the other plate down and kneeling to pick up the mess with his left hand tucked to his chest. “Fuck. Don't move, Baekhyun, let me clean this up.” 

Baekhyun didn’t move for a bit, but not because he don’t want to, mostly because he was a bit shocked and taken back, and by the time he protested with a _Chanyeol, you're barefoot too,_ the alpha was already getting a new plate. 

“It’s okay. It was just big pieces. Now let’s eat.” 

“No..” Baekhyun protested, shifting onto his knees in the dining chair and reaching a hand over to grab Chanyeol’s wrist, “Let me see.” 

Chanyeol sighed because this was not how he wanted this dinner to go as he was pulled to stand beside Baekhyun’s seat. He hissed outright when his mate began to massage his stiff fingers.

“You should go get some more medication, baby. You know the doctor said stress on top of not taking care of the inflammation....” Baekhyun scolded, he clicked his tongue and gave sad, apologetic eyes as he looked up at him, “This is why you can’t be fighting, Chanyeol. You know I hate to bring this up..”

It wasn’t fair to bring it up when Chanyeol had been so upset to be diagnosed with arthritis in his fingers to begin with. And while the doctor never directly said it was fighting that wore on his knuckles, he did say that injuries in the past could have sped up the natural cartilage breakdown. 

The doctor also eyed his calloused, scarred knuckles when he made the comment, so it was more written in the expression than said aloud.

“You know what…” Chanyeol whispered, pulling away and Baekhyun was sure they were going to have an argument again and brought his hands into his lap disappointedly.

But, Chanyeol didn't start up. He didn’t start an irritated rant nor burst into tears. “... I’ll go for another checkup right after we go in for your next appointment,” He said simply.

Baekhyun, as confused as ever, murmured, “What?” Sitting up into his knees to watch Chanyeol duck into a cabinet. “What, babe?”

Chanyeol half smiled and shook his head fondly as he popped out from the kitchen again, a small, square gift box in his hand, “Look at this.” 

“You got me a gift…” Baekhyun rumbled, a pout forming on his lips as the box was placed in front of him, “I didn’t bring you one… you aren’t sucking up, right?” 

Snickering, the alpha just shook his head and pulled a seat out beside Baekhyun, “Just look at it instead of complaining, puppy.” 

Giggling, Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, he couldn’t help feeling excited because it was strange, and Chanyeol was the absolute worst at hiding presents, the alpha literally gave away what he'd gotten Baekhyun last Christmas because he was too excited.

“Well, I guess I can bring you one _too,”_ Baekhyun cooed, chair wobbling a bit as he perched up on it to untie the pink ribbon on it. “Next time!” 

“Just shush and open it, my love.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly and pet down his spine. “You’re going to be _shocked.”_

Baekhyun had a smidge of doubt in that statement because of Chanyeol’s history giving gifts, but he just laughed and removed the lid of the box, completely confused.

Inside was a stack of picture frames, ones Baekhyun couldn’t see what was inside because a paper laid on top. 

The omega made a squeak of confusion and sat back into his heels to pull the note out.

“Why don’t you read it to me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol instructed softly, dragging his chair closer so his knees touched Baekhyun’s seat and reaching for the gift box. 

“I-okay?” Baekhyun stumbled, shock painting his features as he licked his lips and unfolded the letter.

“Baekhyun,” It was underlined a bunch of times and Baekhyun couldn’t help feeling like this was something very _pressing._ The emotional tears welled up without a real reason. “It’s really hard to be home by myself. To not see you here, it’s made me think a lot. A lot about my past mainly. I’m not exactly sure how or why, I guess maybe I just got so used to having you _here,_ supporting me, that it really… it really throws me back to be alone again. Knowing you’re disappointed in me.” 

Baekhyun shook his head a little, eyes glassy and twisted to look at Chanyeol with protests on his tongue.

The alpha shushed him with the box in his lap, a hand reaching over to pet his cheek, “Sh, read it all first.” 

That seemed like the smart thing to do, so Baekhyun swallowed and agreed with his tongue wetting his trembling lips. He felt so scared, for no reason at all. “A big reason we fought is because of me. A big reason I feel so upset is because… I’m disappointed in me. I can’t always rely on you to make me feel better about myself, and I guess that when you say these things.. talk about fighting like this, it reminds me that I’m disappointed in me _too._ I’m not good at many things. I.. I was too defensive over something so stupid. Of course you matter more. Your opinion matters more. But when you looked at me, so scared, I felt like a monster. 

Can I only be good at fighting? Is this all I am? It’s the only thing that made me feel good about myself, because the other half of the time, I was worried about seeing that _exact_ look on your face. Disappointment. Fear. Anger. I lashed out.

I took your look as you being disappointed in the _only thing_ I was good at and you used to love seeing me do, I was stupid. It just scared you away. I’m just… really scared that I’m going to do something else, then fail.. but… but I’m going to be a really good dad. Or, I’m going to try to be, if you let me?” 

_“Baekhyun?”_ Chanyeol whispered, because the omega was shaking, he swallowed, feeling the anxiety in his stomach rise as he pulled the stack of picture frames out, refusing to look at his mate because he was so nervous. 

Instead, he began to lay the framed ultrasound pictures down, “I'm a huge coward. B-But, I couldn’t say it out loud… if- if it’s okay, I want to-“

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes, yes,”_ Baekhyun cried, he turned to toss himself at Chanyeol's chest, the chair beneath him scratching loudly at the floor when the omega launched out of it. 

His face was bright red, painted in tears, he cried and cupped Chanyeol's face with hands damp from wiping his cheeks, _“Yes.”_

Chanyeol dry sobbed, his throat felt scratchy as he circled his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, not even bothering to comment when his mate shifted around to straddle him with a bright smile as though Baekhyun wasn’t _crying_ his eyes out.

“Yes.” Baekhyun sniffled, whines falling from his mouth because he was overwhelmed with cries, squeezing Chanyeol's face in his hands as he nodded frantically, “You’ll be _such_ a good dad. Yes. I-I… there was _never_ a doubt about that….” 

The alpha pretended like he wasn’t crying, because it was easier to pretend rather than sob for the second time today.

(Actually third, because he cried like a baby in the middle of the store when an old woman saw him fitting for picture frames and cooed, “Look at that, your mate must be so excited! Congratulations.”) 

“Do… which one is your favorite?” Chanyeol whispered against his temple, leaning over to fiddle with the photos, “I… I like all of them, would you like to take one to work?” 

_“Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun grabbed his attention with a gentle tone, grabbing his chin to make him stop his fiddling. “I _would_ like to take one to work, and I will. I’ll put it in the back office. Thank you.” 

Chanyeol nodded stiffly, his own tears welling up because he knew the tone Baekhyun was using. One that was less of a scold and more worried. 

“But I was _never_ disappointed in you. _Never._ I love you, okay? And sometimes… we don’t get along, but that doesn’t make me disappointed. It makes me _worried._ I’m just worried, and.. baby...you shouldn’t be so scared. Just because you haven’t found something you both _like_ and are _good_ at, doesn’t mean fighting is everything, we’ll find something else.” 

Baekhyun sounded so sure of himself. Confident. It was a huge reason why the omega was a source of his confidence and self esteem. 

“I..” Chanyeol felt a wave of relief fall of him, even if a small simmer of doubt filled him at the thought. He knew Baekhyun could see it, his nervousness, because his mate began to kiss the side of his face as if nothing was amiss. “I’m going to feel so guilty staying at home… while you go out and work, it feels so wrong.” 

His cheek vibrated with Baekhyun’s laughter, the omega petting his hair and nuzzling into his face. “Don’t.” He said firmly, shifting to sit back on Chanyeol's knees and grinning brightly, “Somebody is going to need daddy to stay at home and play with them. Who _else_ is going to convince the baby to be as obsessed with superheroes as their daddy is? Hm? You _stupid_ alpha.” 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to complain about Baekhyun both using _stupid alpha_ as a compliment _and_ an insult, it was making his heart twist in knots. 

Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t even let him protest, he just crashed their lips together with a handful of giggly noises when Chanyeol made a noise of surprise and scrambled to hold Baekhyun’s face.

***

Baekhyun had nothing against hospitals. He really didn’t, he wasn’t scared of them per say.

But there was something off about the stark white rooms, the ugly mint signs that pointed ways. They never helped, hospitals always felt like mazes anyway. 

So, he was _slightly_ put off by them, but Chanyeol was even more so, and the alpha had much more reason not to like them than himself, so he sucked it up.

“Wait, wait - what's that for?”

Baekhyun laughed and sent the doctor an apologetic look as he turned to remove Chanyeol’s hand from holding his shirt down. “He’s protective. I’m sorry.” He apologized, grasping the hand to bring the alphas knuckles to his lips for a kiss. “It’s just so the machine can move around easier, baby.” 

Chanyeol didn’t drop his stern expression for even a second, predatory eyes watching carefully as a bluish gel was rubbed over Baekhyun’s stomach. “Why?”

“Because it helps get a clearer picture,” The doctor answered quietly, looking more than amused at the couple. “Now, let’s see if we can get a good picture today…” 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's brow twitch and saw his mouth open, “But why-“

 _“Alpha,”_ Baekhyun both hissed and laughed, tugging Chanyeol’s hands down and away from the doctor searching his stomach with the transducer. “Shush your face.” 

Chanyeol sighed searching Baekhyun’s face but his eyes turned to peek at the doctor, “But tell me why-“

 _“Chanyeol, babe. Sunshine.”_ The omega giggled up a storm and tugged his shirt so Chanyeol would lean down seeing as he was flat on a table, “Calm _down._ Shush, chill, breathe. Just stop getting in the way, okay?” He coped, cupping his cheek, “Can you do that, baby? She’s just trying to check on the baby.” 

“Speaking of your baby,” The doctor interrupted with her head turned to the screen, “You see this? Within the past four to five weeks, your fetus went from the size of a lime, to about the size of a lemon. Very good for about thirteen weeks. Soon, you're going to start showing rather blatantly. Trust me, it really feels like it happens overnight.” 

Chanyeol awed like a child, only he was a grown alpha covered in tattoos and who had been previously trying to hold Baekhyun’s shirt down with demands why the doctor kept moving it.

 _God,_ Chanyeol was cute and all, but Baekhyun should have brought Kyungsoo again, because he would have been in and out by now. 

Of course that was only the poutiness in him speaking because he was forced to lay on his back facing white lights that were sort of burning his retinas.

“The baby grew so _much…”_

Baekhyun grinned fondly and he pet the back of Chanyeol’s head as the alpha leaned across the bed to look at the screen. 

“Have you been having morning sickness?” The doctor murmured, fiddling with the console, “Anything like that? Odd cravings?” 

“Baekhyun just likes meat these days,” Chanyeol cut in before Baekhyun could deny all of that. “That’s all he wants. He took the bread and vegetables off a sandwich the other day just for the meat.” 

_“Hey!”_

The doctor began to laugh a small bit, turning to send the alpha a shake of her head, “It’s common. But keep an eye out if he starts craving strange things, when vitamin levels get low sometimes expecting mothers start wanting very odd things. Just keep an eye on your mates diet, okay?”

Chanyeol had wide, watchful eyes and nodded so fast Baekhyun just wanted to coo at him. 

“Alright, now let me just go get some copies of these for you, and then I’ll see you in about four weeks? Make sure to get a lot of rest, Baekhyun. If you start spotting again… well, it’s better to be safe, so give me a call again. Okay? Your baby looks very healthy.” 

_“Okay…”_ Baekhyun promised, taken back that she mentioned it when it was a month ago, but she was his doctor, of course she was going to address his panicked call.

Her chair spun a bit as she got up, laying a handful of tissues onto the bed before she smiled and walked out, the door clicking sounding rather loud because the only other noise was Chanyeol’s foot tapping with excitement on the tile.

“Did you hear that!” The alpha cried, smiling and reaching over to grab the tissues and wipe Baekhyun’s belly, “Healthy baby. _Healthy!”_

He was relieved that’s all Chanyeol absorbed, because he didn’t want to have to sit the alpha down and promise it _wasn’t_ his fault for the spotting he’d experienced.

Chanyeol was already feeling guilty having too much time on his hands, and Baekhyun didn’t want to give him another reason to be hard on himself.

Baekhyun already had to reassure him that it was _fine_ if he didn’t bring in any money, that they were doing fine, and he didn’t need to be hard on himself for it. It just hurt so much that Chanyeol thought himself someone so easy to be disappointed in, when he wasn’t a disappointment at all.

 _Certainly_ not a disappointment when it came to working, his hands vouched for that, and the money in their safe added to that proof. Not a disappointment as a mate, Baekhyun was all laughter and smiles (or moans) when they were together, and he could never love anyone the way he loved Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol _definitely_ was not proving to be a disappointment was a dad; he worried over the baby even though Baekhyun told him that they had a very long time before the baby would even be squirming about.

That didn’t stop Chanyeol from feeding him more than usual or stealing his phone so he’d go to bed instead of play on it late at night, murmuring excuses that the baby was tired and Baekhyun should be too.

“Come here,” Baekhyun laughed as he sat up. The gel left a film on his skin, so even as Chanyeol pulled his shirt down after wiping it away he shifted uncomfortably, but that didn’t stop him from beaming at his mate. “Come let me give you love, baby.”

“Why are you sucking up now?” Chanyeol snickered, but he did lean down to receive the promised love that came in the form of Baekhyun cooing and kissing his face. 

“Will you buy me ice cream on the way home?”

“How old are you, two?” The alpha teased, petting Baekhyun’s waist, _“Yes._ I’ll buy you ice cream, my love.” 

“What a good alpha!” 

***

“Baek, _no… baby… ngh- you little-“_

Baekhyun shrieked as he found himself pushed onto the couch, giggling up a storm and reaching for Chanyeol’s pants, “Please? Please?”

“Baek…” The alpha warned.

Baekhyun growled, his hair messily strewn across his face, sticking his chin out as he whined and climbed to his knees, “Alpha..” 

He wobbled a bit to grab Chanyeol’s shoulder but his mate gave him a worried, warning look at him moving around so much. A large hand moving to press to his belly.

Chanyeol was a little too cautious ever since his bump grew the _tiniest_ bit.

It really wasn’t much, Baekhyun didn’t think it was, but his mate said otherwise and was incredibly protective about it. 

He literally tossed Baekhyun’s boots that, even if they _barely_ had a heel to them, into a box to shove into the top of the closet in fear he’d trip over them.

Chanyeol began to stick notes to the fridge with a list of foods Baekhyun wasn't allowed to have (not knowing this made his mate want them more.) 

Chanyeol even went out of his way to begin taking and picking Baekhyun up from work, although this one Baekhyun suspected was partially an act of boredom rather than him completely being overprotective.

Baekhyun wasn’t controlling him. Really, Chanyeol was allowed to do whatever he wanted, he’d even gone to help set up a few fights while the omega was at work, but he just stayed _far, far_ away from the fighting when it came down to it.

Though he always admitted to Baekhyun when he felt tempted to accept them. But that was quickly intercepted by his mate asking if he wanted to touch his stomach or maybe get in a bath together, because there were two things Chanyeol found more pride in than fighting.

His mate and his unborn baby. 

But, there was one thing that they disagreed on, just today.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun growled, sitting up on his knees beside his mate to grab a fistful of his hair with an angry scowl. 

That, in turn, just made the alpha groan out a mixed noise of pain and pleasure. 

“If you don’t fuck me i'm going to lose my goddamn mind.” 

“Wow.” Chanyeol clicked his tongue with lustful eyes searching Baekhyun’s pajama clad form, “You're really hot when you’re pissed off. _Fuck._ Really, what gives you the right to be this hot?” 

Baekhyun snickered despite himself, petting his hand down Chanyeol's chest to his jeans, fingers teasing as they slipped under the alpha's shirt, feeling the thin trail of fine hair that led into his jeans. 

See, Baekhyun was just _used_ to getting a lot of sex. Chanyeol's sex drive was _high,_ and his was much worse on a normal day.

But pregnant, hormones raging, instincts finding even the simplest things Chanyeol did sexy, he couldn’t stop himself.

And his mate was _tired._ Baekhyun never thought the day would come that Chanyeol, his mate that literally found reasons to fuck him in broad daylight and under crushed time, would _reject_ an offer for sex.

The world must be coming to an end, and that was the only conclusion Baekhyun could come down to.

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol warned as hot breath ran over his jaw, sighing pleasantly when his hair was pulled back and Baekhyun began to mouth across his neck. “Angel, aren't you tired? You _just_ got out of the shower. We had sex twice today already.” 

“Shut up.” 

And Chanyeol was _shutting up;_ releasing a heavy breath as Baekhyun began to dip his fingers under his jeans, spreading his legs more without thought although he was, indeed, _tired,_ and was torn between wishing Baekhyun would turn into a pile of cuddles, or just letting the omega devour him. 

“You don’t want to have sex with me right now?” Baekhyun whispered as he licked at Chanyeol's collarbones, more of a scold in his voice than anything.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I do _definitely, definitely_ do, I just… _fuck,_ can you seduce me in like two hours? After a nap?” 

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun giggled, shifting to cup a hand directly over Chanyeol's cock, smiling against the alphas throat when he choked out a moan and bucked into his palm. “I’ll do all of the work, alpha.” 

Chanyeol agreed with a tired groan, leaning back against the couch to allow for more kisses and licks to be placed on his neck.

Who was he to deny his mate? He _really_ wasn’t opposed to having an orgasm for a third time, and Baekhyun always looked so enthusiastic sitting on his cock with his face painted light pink.

If Baekhyun offered, he wasn’t an idiot to refuse.

 _“Shit,_ you want to fuck right here again?” Chanyeol's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head at the thought. 

Suddenly the thought of just simply having him ride him wasn’t as appealing when he pictured having Baekhyun over the arm of the couch, hiding his screaming moans into the cushions.

Baekhuun looked so pretty last time, Chanyeol couldn’t help the thought.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun mused, fingers petting through his boxers and smiling into his neck. “Maybe we can-“

The front door suddenly burst open and Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun down into his lap as if he were nude, when the truth was they were both fully dressed.

(Just feeling very exposed right now.) 

_“Angel! Angel! Look!”_

Yoora flew in with the door left wide open, a purple gift bag in her hand. And her ponytail swinging back and forth as she invaded the house, walking right over to the dining table where she _knew_ Baekhyun always had cookies made. 

“I brought it for the cherub! Did you know that was a baby angel, since Baekhyun is an angel, then the baby is a cherub, I learned that in class today! It was so interesting!” 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol make a noise of annoyance and snorted, quickly removing himself to throw a blanket at his mates lap, “That’s nice, Yoora.” He commented, walking over to the sink with a _slightly_ annoyed expression to wash his hands rather irritably.

“Why are you _here?”_ Chanyeol barked, expression fallen, “Go back to where you came from.” 

_“No!”_ The little girl yipped, “Mom says you’re watching me! And I have a gift for the _cherub!”_ She screamed with exasperation, twisting in a chair to eye Baekhyun walking to shut and lock the front door.

The omega was rather irritated, but Baekhyun was much better having patience with Yoora than Chanyeol was.

But that was just because she was his _irritating_ little sister.

“Wait..” Yoora mumbled, a cookie in her hand as she narrowed eyes on Baekhyun, the Chanyeol, “How come you have bruises on your neck?” 

Chanyeol frowned and brought a hand to his throat, and Baekhyun released a soft laugh as he came back to the couch and snuggled under the blanket. They obviously wouldn’t be doing _anything_ tonight, so Baekhyun pressed a rather firm kiss to his cheek.

“Were you doing… _naughty things?”_ Yoora screeched, gawking and jumping from her seat with a gag, “You guys weren’t mouth kissing, were you! That’s so _gross!”_

Baekhyun snickered, “No! We weren’t mouth kissing, so _gross_ ! I mean, ew!” He scrunched his face up dramatically and shoved Chanyeol’s arm, “That’s so _nasty!_ I would never mouth kiss Chanyeol!” 

_“Right!”_ Yoora screamed, her backpack shaking on her shoulders as she started up at a fast pace towards the hallway, “I gotta go make the cherub more gifts!” She cried as she took off down the hall.

Baekhyun laughed and went to stand up to go get the gift, curious, but also nearly _positive_ it was probably stacked full of angel themed things. 

_“No mouth kisses?”_ Chanyeol growled and yanked him down into his lap with a fake sneer, “Gross you say? _I would never mouth kiss Chanyeol, huh?_ You’re just full of lies aren’t you?” 

Baekhyun squirmed as playfully mad kisses were placed on his lips, smiling wide, “You know-“ A kiss cut him off, “-kisses-“ another, “- aren't-“ again, “- punishment.” 

“Ugh,” Chanyeol whined under his breath, fingers dipping under Baekhyun’s collar and the omega shooed him off with a snort seeing as now their positions were switched compared to ten minutes ago when Baekhyun had to give puppy eyes for sex. “Can't I just kick her to the curb? Come on, a new family ought to want her, I don’t know though… she’s pretty annoying..” 

Baekhyun cackled and smacked a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, “You know, every single time you open your mouth it makes me want to kick _you_ to the curb.” 

The alphas eyes narrowed and within a second flat he had Baekhyun on his back and was tucking his sides, “You _liar!_ Tell me you love me! Tell me!” 

His mate had a fit of laughter, hands coming to hold his little bump and trying to squirm out from under him, “I give! _Chanyeol! I give! Love you!”_

“Good!” Chanyeol yipped, taking only a second break before he was smirking, “Now say you love mouth kisses! Say it!” He screamed as the tickles began again. 

_“Never! Yoora help! He’s trying to get mouth kisses from me! Help!”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!
> 
> Twitter: Gigi_B56 -Come see sneak peeks of stories!


End file.
